It Was A Start
by individuall88
Summary: *COMPLETED* After returning from SC Lois gives Clark the cold shoulder. But after a fateful rescue she has a hunch that the RBB and Clark are one in the same. About Lois and Clark and a new start *COMPLETED*
1. It Was A Start

**A/N:** This is my first solo multiple chapter fic! YAY! So I hope you like it!

Rating: We're going to go by chapter here.. This one is K+

Enjoy!

**It Was A Start**

"No."

"Clark, you haven't even seen it yet." Lois put her car in park.

"You are not living here." Each word was punctuated.

Lois glared at him. Sometimes the Kansas farm boy could be more stubborn than she was. And that was definitely saying something.

"You're impossible!" The brunette muttered darkly to herself slamming her car door shut to emphasize her vexation. Couldn't he just be happy for her? She'd finally found an apartment she could afford without having to radically ration her daily food intake.

"Could you just pretend to be as excited as I am about this? Please?" she tried to reason with him.

"Fine. I'll try"

"Thank you." Lois was hardly convinced. "Come on."

Clark followed his companion as she led him to a large metal door on the side of the building.

"It's a special tenant's only entrance," Lois explained.

"Ah" was Clark's intelligent response as Lois unlocked and opened the door, revealing several flights of hazardous looking stairs.

"Are you sure this building is up to code?" Clark asked.

"Clark-"

"Just a question." He smiled innocently at her.

"Right," Lois scoffed.

"What floor?"

"Seventh. Hurry up." Lois replied already half way up the first set of stairs.

When she found out her building was sans elevator, Lois had rationalized that climbing seven flights of stairs everyday would do amazing things for her glutes and she wouldn't have to waste money on a Stairmaster.

Lois resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she heard Clark stomping up the steps behind her like a disgruntled child.

When they reached her floor Clark frowned in disapproval at the dimly lit hallway.

"Here we are!" Lois announced, proudly unlocking door number 709 and flinging it open, trying to add dramatic affect.

"I know it's kind of small, but I haven't gotten everything unpacked yet and I think I'm going to paint-" Lois stopped when she realized her partner wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. Instead, he was stood in the threshold, scrutinizing the doorframe and the lock.

"I'm installing a deadbolt," he announced in a distracted voice jiggling the doorknob, as if testing its strength. "A chain too" he decided after a moment.

This time, Lois didn't put up a fight. She rolled her eyes dramatically and rested her hands on her hips.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" she asked the skepticism more evident in her voice than the annoyance she felt.

"It doesn't matter," Clark mumbled, finally turning his attention to the inside of the apartment.

Lois smiled proudly, "Welcome to my humble abode."

_Well,_ Clark thought, _you couldn't get more humble than this._ The apartment was the very definition of the words 'small' and 'cramped.' He imagined it would look roomier after she unpacked the rest of her belongings. The cardboard boxes that peppered the floor really weren't helping the ambiance at all.

Clark made a beeline for the first window he saw. He played with the lock, turning it to and fro. Nope, that wouldn't do.

"I'm replacing the locks on your windows, too." He pushed passed her into the kitchen, the smallest room. Not that Lois needed a big space; she was the girl known for storing shoes in her oven, after all.

Lois was getting a bit fed up with his little testosterone show.

"Clark, -" she warned.

"Lois if you're going to live here it's going to have to have my safety seal of approval." He finished.

Crossing her arms dangerously over her chest, she cocked her left eyebrow.

"Excuse me!"

Clark had to fight the urge to cringe. OK, so maybe he'd gone about this the wrong way. He should know better than to try and tell Lois what she was or was not going to do.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded arms flailing in fury, "Listen, Testicleese, your little show of male dominance is getting really old, really fast!" She poked him in the chest for good measure.

Clark sighed defeatedly. She was right. He had been acting uncharacteristically bold the past couple of weeks. But that wasn't his fault. Lois had no one to blame, but herself.

If she hadn't been getting herself into more trouble than usual lately, he'd be able to control himself more. But Getting thrown off of buildings, held at gunpoint, and kidnapped by sadistic murderers who wanted to torture her to death tended to make Clark a little bit more unnerved than usual.

And it wasn't like she was actively trying to avoid these situations either. That's what worried him the most. She was more determined than ever to get her interview with the 'Good Samaritan,' by any means necessary- including, ignoring all sense of self-preservation. Keeping Lois alive and safe was proving to be a full-time job. He was going to have to give her the interview she so desperately wanted soon, or risk losing his sanity, or worse losing, her…

Yes, he would definitely cave soon.

"Sorry," He looked at her with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I just worry about you, especially lately…" He trailed off.

Lois started to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"Look, I know I haven't exactly been as cautious as I should be, but I'm so close to getting the interview, Clark. I can feel it!"

"Lois, I know you really want that exclusive. I just wish you could avoid the potentially life threatening situations. I mean, you've always been a danger magnet, but it's been kind of ridiculous lately."

"Don't worry. I've got this whole 'Damsel in distress' thing down. I'm perfectly safe. I know 'Super dude' wouldn't let anything happen to me." She threw him a smile.

But Clark frowned. "What if he's too late the next time, Lois? You're putting too much faith in this guy. You don't even know him!"

He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up about this. He was talking about himself, after all. Maybe it was because the way she looked at 'The Good Samaritan' was the same way she used to look at Clark Kent. Before he, like an idiot, completely screwed things up.

It was a strange emotion, being jealous of your self.

"Clark, trust me. This guy, 'The red and blue blur,' whoever he is, wouldn't let anything happen to me. I know it," she reassured him. There was something in her voice Clark couldn't place. Like she was trying to tell him something. But he wasn't quite sure what it was. Before he could look too much further into it, Lois changed the subject.

"So, I think I'm going to paint the apartment. And you know, since it's so close to the Planet I can walk to work-"

"Not unless you plan on leaving everyday before the sun goes down, you're not," Clark interjected. Lois glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off.

"Don't start, Lane. This isn't a neighborhood you can just walk around in after dark. It's dangerous, Lois! You could-"

"I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself." Her voice was dangerously low.

This time it was Clark's turn to growl.

"Lois I'm serious. You're practically living on the edge of 'Suicide Slums!' I'm telling you right now, if I ever hear about anything remotely dangerous going down around anywhere near here, you'll be moved into the farm so fast-" he let the 'threat' hang in the air.

Lois was just about at her limit. Was he for real?

"I don't think it's _my _well-being you should be worried about right now." Venom practically dripped from her voice.

Clark gulped.

"Lois-"

"No! Seriously, what the Hell is you're problem!"

"I miss you!" Clark blurted out, "I miss us," he finished quietly.

"Us?" Lois sighed. "There was never an 'us' Clark." Lois replied. Did he really want to do this now?

"Yes, there was, Lois. Do you realize that this is the first time since you got back from Star City that we've seen each other outside of work?"

Ok, apparently he did.

"Yes I'm aware of that. So?"

"You got back from Star City four months ago!" She was exasperating.

"Thank you, Father Time," she replied sarcastically. "I've just been really busy lately."

'That was putting it mildly,' Clark thought bitterly.

When Lois had returned from Star city she'd come back a walking Fort Knox.

Clark knew why. But at first, it honestly knocked him off balance. She'd never been so detached from him, not even back when they'd first met. He wasn't going to lie- it had hurt. A lot. It cut him like a razor, clean and deep.

She was hardly at her desk. Always out investigating some lead before he even arrived to the Planet.

But it was worse when she was actually at her computer. She immersed herself in her typing or researching, staring almost in a trance like state at her screen, completely ignoring him.

For the first couple of weeks she had acted as if he didn't even exist. Sure, when she was forced to acknowledge his presence, she would be polite, maybe tease him a little. But it was all for show. The smiles she gave him were forced. He could tell because they never reached her eyes like the real ones did. The teasing was superficial and shallow. Not cruel or hurtful, but fake. Which was worse.

Their once strong friendship had been diminished into nothing more than a professional acquaintance. Clark didn't even realize Lois had moved out of the Talon until Chloe had made some passing comment about her back hurting from lifting so many boxes a few weeks ago.

It was only now, after months of Clark trying to repair the damage that had been done, that things were finally starting to get back to normal.

He started showing up for work hours early, to cut her off at the pass. He brought her lunch, coffee and forced her to converse with him. He tried his hand at flirting with Tess a little, trying to persuade her to team up Lois and himself together for this or that story. It had worked a few times, but he was sure Ms. Mercer was on to his game from the very beginning.

And finally, ever so slowly her walls began to crumple. Bit by bit he started getting through to her. She was cautiously regaining her faith in him, tentatively beginning to trust him again. It was still by no means where it had been before the, 'incident' but there was definitely progress. And Clark had already vowed that he would prove himself to be worthy of her. He would fight for her. And he wasn't about to give up now, even when she was looking at him like she was seriously contemplating putting cyanide in his coffee.

"It's about more than your so-called 'busy' work schedule and you know it!" he countered.

Lois fumed. "What are you saying? That I'm purposely avoiding you? Oh, don't flatter yourself, Kent! Unlike other people in this room I actually take my job seriously!"

Clark knew the last jab was nothing more than bait. She was trying to throw him off. Well, that was just too bad.

"Lois, something happened between us," he began. He wasn't really sure how to put it into words. "At the wedding. We had a moment-"

"It was nothing. It meant nothing," Lois interjected harshly. "You were feeling lonely and vulnerable and I-I had a momentary lapse of sanity. That's all that happened."

"Lois, I made a mistake-"

"I don't want to talk about this now!"

"Too bad!"

"Get out!" she screamed.

"I'm not leaving until we settle this!" He refused to budge.

Lois growled in frustration. "You're an Ass!" she spat.

"I know!"

She hadn't been expecting him to agree with that.

She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"Lois, I know that apologizing doesn't even begin to make things better between us, but I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"But, you did. God. You couldn't even pick up a damned phone to call me!" she accused. Why not get everything out on the table?

"Would you have answered?" It was a legitimate question.

"That is not the point!" she cried.

"I wanted to, so many times. Lois you've got to know that, I was just-"

"Busy canoodling with your old girlfriend? Yeah, I know!"

"Lois, that's not fair!"

"Then what was the reason, Clark?"

"I just- I didn't know what to say to you, OK?" He sighed defeatedly.

"No, it's not OK." Her voice was quiet. "You know I'm not upset about what almost happened at the wedding. I'm upset because I thought-I thought we were friends. I was in Star City for two weeks. I called you three times! And you never called back. Not once. You couldn't even send me a text message. Or page me. Hell Clark! I would've taken smoke signals! So, no. Telling me you didn't know, what to say isn't good enough!"

And there it was. He'd let her down. He'd done exactly what every other man in her life had done to her. He'd left her behind.

"Lois, I just want to make it right," he said finally, said knowing it wasn't enough.

"I wish you could," she replied. And she meant it.

"Look," he started, "I can't change what happened. I made a lot of poor decisions. But I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

The conviction in his voice didn't seem to sway her. Talk was cheap. Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's going to take time, Clark. I need time. And so do you."

"For you, Lois, I've got all the time in the world." he sounded so sincere. Lois shook her head he was so corny. And sweet. And Clark-ish.

She met his eyes for a moment and immediately wished she hadn't. She didn't want to let him off the hook, yet. He didn't deserver it. But the genuine honesty in his eyes was something she couldn't ignore.

Maybe-

Just maybe.

"I miss you, too, you know." She admitted after a brief pause. "I miss my best friend."

Clark smiled warmly at her. "I'm your best friend?"

"Duh." Lois tried to play it off as no big deal, but Clark noticed her face was flushed.

"So, what-uh color do you want to paint the apartment?" he asked casually, knowing Lois needed a change of subject.

"I don't know, yet. I'm going to get some samples with Chloe tomorrow," she answered.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could store some of these extra boxes at the farm. There's plenty of space."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I still have to move some things out of the Talon, though."

"Maybe I could help. With the heavy lifting, I mean."

"You don't have to. I can just hire some movers or something" she replied warily.

"Lois, there's no need to waste your money. I want to help," he persisted, not letting her shut him out.

"OK." But there was still caution in her voice.

"Then it's settled,"

"Yeah, I-uh guess it is."

Lois bit her lip.

"Hey, you know what I did when I was in Star city?"

"What?" he asked.

"It was totally impulsive." She grinned, "I bought the complete works of Hitchcock."

"Really?" Clark's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. So I was thinking that this Friday, maybe we could make a weekend out of it."

She wasn't ready to forgive him. Not completely. Not yet.

But she was ready to start the process.

"Sounds good." He smiled. "Want me to bring Guitar Hero?"

"That's a given, _Smallville_."

_Smallville_. It was like music to Clark's ears.

_Smallville_. She hadn't uttered that two syllable word in over four months. How he'd missed the way it would fall unconsciously from her lips. It felt good to hear her say it. Normal. Right.

It was at that moment Clark knew they were going to be OK.

Eventually.

They were still a long way to go, but it was a start. And that's all he could ask for.

**TBC**

*******************

**A/N:** Chapter 2 coming soon!

You know what to do! Press that review button and tell me what you thought!

Thanks


	2. Too much Too Soon

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments everyone! I really appreciate the feedback!

A VERY special thank you to** ~*~TrixieMcBimbo~*~ **My Beta. She is made a pure awesome sauce! Thanks hun!

_**Chapter 2**_

**Too Much Too Soon**

Lois Lane made her triumphant return to the newsroom wearing a mega watt smile.

Clark peeked up from his computer. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

"This," Lois said, slapping down a stack of pictures in front of him. She sat on the edge of his desk and leaned over his shoulder.

"Who does that look like?" She asked, pointing to the man in the first picture.

Clark studied the photo for a moment. Though he already knew who it was by just a glance.

"The mayor?" he answered. Lois smirked.

"Yep." She switched to the next photograph.

"And who does that _not_ look like?"

"The mayor's wife," Clark said.

"In a very compromising position with Mr. Metropolis himself." Lois continued, "And that blonde bimbo isn't the only one." She started flipping through rest of the pile.

"The Mayor also has a taste for brunettes, red heads, and really bad wigs. But that's not the real juicy part."

"It's not?"

"No. I made a few calls. And those women aren't what they appear to be. If you get my drift."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah! It looks like Mayor Townsend has a lot of skeletons in his closet. But that's not all I found out."

"I hope you're not expecting me to be surprised." Clark smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes at him.

"Look at these financial statements." She pulled a manila folder from her bag. "Townsend has been embezzling hard earned tax payer's money into tranny hookers and other frivolous personal funds."

Clark looked up at her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I have to tell somebody and I know you would never steal my story. You're too much of a boy scout for that."

She was right. Suddenly it dawned on Clark. She trusted him.

"Plus, I just came from the editor's office. The story is tomorrow's front page!"

Clark's face fell.

Or not.

Lois laughed.

"I got him!" She was positively giddy. "After three weeks I finally got that poor excuse for a public figure!" She grabbed the evidence and hopped off Clark's desk.

"Congratulations, Lois. How about I take you to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

Clark noticed he reporter's body suddenly go rigid. Her smile was replaced with thoughtful frown.

"Um-sure why not?" She answered after the longest thirty seconds of Clark Kent's life.

"Great. How about we go around seven?"

"Eight," Lois replied. "It's just I probably won't leave here till around seven and I want to change."

"All right. Then I'll pick you up at your place at eight."

"No!" Lois practically yelled. "I mean. Why don't we just meet here, all right?"

"Okay," Clark answered. He didn't want to pressure her. She seemed to be a little nervous about the idea.

"It's a date."

"What do you mean a date?" Lois demanded. "Who said anything about a date? It's just two friends going out to celebrate one friend's accomplishment. Just because those two friends happen to be of the opposite sex doesn't make it a date!"

"It's just a figure of speech, Lois," Clark answered, smiling at her rant.

"Oh, right." Lois let out a nervous laugh as she sat down at her computer.

Clark couldn't help shaking his head in amusement. It had been a month since their reconciliation and since then things around the office had gotten significantly warmer.

However, Lois was still Lois. And some of her walls were still securely in place. Clark was hoping to change that, tonight at dinner. It would be the first time the two had gone out in public together since-

Well, let's just say it had been a while.

Clark's sensitive hearing interrupted his thoughts. Wordlessly he rose from his seat and made a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lois didn't even look up from her computer.

"I-uh just have to um, take care of something. I'll be right back."

When Lois was sure he'd gone, she reached down and opened the bottom left-hand drawer and pulled out her black date book.

_Wednesday: the 17__th__ 10:37 A.M. _

_Clark makes another lame excuse and disappears. _

Lois wrote down her notes quickly then shoved the book back in its hiding place.

She had a hunch. Well, it was more of a suspicion really. It started when she'd first come back from Star City.

_She made sure to let Clark know the definition of 'cold shoulder.' She pushed down all the feelings she thought she had for him, and focused all of her energy on one thing; getting an interview with the elusive Red and Blue Blur. She made a mental note to change his name later- something she had been putting off because of Chloe's wedding. _

_But no more! _

_She was going to get that expose even if it killed her. Which, a few times, it almost did._

_For weeks, she made it a point to get herself into sticky situations. Not that she needed any help with that. What had Clark called her? A danger magnet? _

_That was one way to describe her. And for the first couple of months all her plans had gotten her were a few bruises and a lot of dead ends. _

_But then something happened. _

_Usually, the hero moved so quickly you could hardly see him, hence the name Red and Blue Blur. Lois wasn't even sure it was a 'he' until the night he rescued her from a mugging. _

_She had been walking home late from the Planet one Thursday night when she spotted a hooded figure ducking into a dark alley. Without really thinking it through she feigned intoxication and stumbled in after him. Sure enough, the perp pulled a gun and demanded her purse and jewelry. Lois, of course, refused and started to scream. The mugger panicked and pulled the trigger. _

_That's when The Blur finally made his appearance. He swooped in and grabbed Lois just before the Bullet hit her. And at point blank range, that was impressive. Her rescuer lifted her bridal style into his arms and blurred them to the front of the Daily Planet._

_Instead of setting her down on the ground and speeding away before she could blink, he stopped and looked at her. Like he was making sure the bullet hadn't hit her. Lois took that brief moment to commit his appearance to memory. _

_His costume wasn't really a costume. Not like she imagined, anyway. He was clad in a simple red jacket and blue jeans. Of course, he had his hood up and was wearing ridiculously large sunglasses._

_But he touched the side of her face and said, "Are you all right, miss?" _

_And Lois barely nodded before he was gone. _

_She immediately ran upstairs and wrote down everything that happened in as much detail as she could remember. _

_It helped her to process better when it was down on paper._

_His voice. That's what she remembered the most, at first. It was deep and he was obviously trying to disguise it. But still she knew that voice. She had definitely heard it before. But who? Where? She didn't have an answer. Not yet. _

_The next thing she recalled was the touch of his hand. It was brief. And his skin barely made contact with hers, but the gesture was so familiar. He was familiar._

_Did he know she worked at the planet? Or was that just a coincidence?_

_Had he seen her leave? Was that how he knew?_

_Was he stalking her?_

_Lois suddenly realized she wouldn't have minded if he were. _

_And then there were the clothes, a red jacket and blue jeans. These were all clues. They were all things she could use to find out who this guy was. The city had a right to know who their primary colored super hero was. _

_And maybe if she unmasked him he wouldn't feel the need to hide himself from the world. Of course she couldn't tell the world who he really was. But maybe she could give him an alter ego, a face, an identity that the people of metropolis could look to. _

_Or maybe she just had delusions of grandeur?_

_All she knew was she had to get the exclusive from this guy. _

_She needed answers._

_And the next day they came to her in the form of none other than Clark Kent. Not definitive proof of course. But he came into work that day wearing a hideous red jacket and blue jeans. _

_Of course! He always wore that on the farm. Why hadn't she put that together the night before? _

"_Is there something I can help you with?" he had asked._

_Lois realized she'd been open mouth staring at him. The past three and a half months she barely gave he a second glance, but today she was gawking? Oh, smooth Lane. Real smooth. _

'_Um, nothing, just wondering where your regular work clothes are." She replied as nonchalantly as possible. "This isn't a barn you know." She added in an annoyed tone. _

_Clark lifted a gym bag into the air. "They're right here. Don't worry."_

"_I wasn't worried." She'd said._

"_Sorry I'm late. I had to uh- return a DVD to the video store. I'm just going to go change."_

_And that's when she started to notice how many times a day Clark would disappear and reappear. And he would give her the lamest excuses. And he would always be carrying that duffle bag. _

_Now Lois knew there could be a million and one reasons why he kept playing Houdini throughout the day. Perhaps he was having prostate problems? But why would he need that gym bag? _

_Her reporter intuition was telling her there was something to this. _

_Then she started focusing on other things, like his voice, his deep tenor voice, and though it didn't sound exactly like The Blur's voice, it was very similar. And obviously Clark knew where she worked._

_But she wasn't entirely convinced. She knew Clark had always had a hero complex and he did always seem to be in the right place at the right time. And he was definitely hiding something from her and basically everyone around him. But she always thought he was just paranoid. Maybe there was something to this big Kent family secret, after all. _

_However, she needed him to touch her face. That was the only way. The clothes the voice, all that could just be a coincidence. A lot of guys in the city ran around in primary colors. It didn't mean they were moonlighting as superheroes. Of course they probably weren't as dedicated to the blue and red as Clark Kent was, but still that evidence, was all circumstantial. _

_So, later that day, Lois loosened her ponytail and let a few thick tendrils of hair fall into her face. And when she spotted Clark walking toward the copy machine, she cut him off. Without looking, she ran into him. He was like a brick wall! That farm had done him good! But this was hardly the time for that. As she flew backwards Clark caught her by the shoulders and helped steady her. _

"_Are you alright, Lois?"_

_**Are you all right, miss?**_

_Lois shook her head trying to shake the déjà vu._

_Clark misinterpreted her movement. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Where does it hurt?" Clark replied in a panicky voice. "I should be more careful! I'm so sorry! Lois let's get you to the hospital! Can you walk?"_

"_What are you talking about, Clark? I'm fine." _

"_I just thought-"_

"_Well, don't!" She spat as she wretched out of his grasp, causing more of her hair to fall in her face._

_And that's when he did it. Maybe it was just an unconscious thing. But he reached out his hand and gently brushed a piece of her chestnut tresses behind her ear._

_And that's when Lois knew. She didn't have any definitive proof. But in her gut, she knew. _

_Of course, she couldn't let him know that, so she violently turned away from his touch and stalked back to her desk. And just because he was the Red and Blue Blur didn't make her any less angry with him. He was still a jerk, a jerk with a hero complex, but a jerk nonetheless._

And from that day on, Lois wrote down all of the Clark's mysterious disappearances and logged them in her date book. She knew Clark better than anyone. And she couldn't ambush him. It just wasn't an option.

He was too afraid of her finding out. She didn't even know exactly what she found out. Was he meteor infected? Did Lex do something to him? She wasn't sure. But she couldn't just spring the fact that she knew he was the 'Good Samaritan' on him. He would deny. Chloe would call her crazy. There was no doubt in her mind that Chloe was in on it.

No, Lois would keep this to herself. Her goal hadn't changed. She was still going to get the interview. And then hopefully all of her remaining questions would be answered.

Clark was officially thirty minutes late. He sped into the Planet, making a beeline for the phone booth.

After a quick change he stepped out and started to look for Lois. He didn't have to search very long. She was leaning against her desk, arms, folded tapping her foot in annoyance.

But she looked stunning.

She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, a simple black skirt that fell just above her knees and a wild cherry colored top.

But Clark had never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life. Even the scowl on her face when she noticed him staring at her did nothing to diminish her beauty.

"Hi, Lois." His voice was a little breathless.

"You're late." She stated still glaring at him.

"Sorry, I-uh"

"Don't." She held up her hand to silence him. "Let's just go. I'm starving."

"Whatever you say, Lois." He said, offering her his arm. She took it.

They walked to the elevator and Lois was a little confused when Clark pressed the button for the rooftop.

"I thought we were going out?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Clark grinned down at her, "change of plans."

Clark placed his hands over her eyes as the elevator doors opened.

"Smallville! You know I hate surprises!"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Just trust me."

An involuntary shiver ran down Lois's spine. She shouldn't like this.

"You're not going to push me off the edge, are you?" She asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Just a few more steps." He replied "OK. Here we are."

He lifted his hand from her eyes and in spite of herself Lois smiled at the scene before her.

It wasn't anything fancy. All he really did was throw a blanket on the ground and light a few candles.

But Lois still felt something in her stomach twist. It wasn't fancy. It was personal. He'd even gone so far as to order from her favorite Chinese place. The boxes sat next to an ice bucket.

And he didn't forget the bubbly. Good man!

"Wow. Clark this is- too much." She gazed up at him, brows furrowed.

"Nonsense," Clark waved her off. "You deserve it." He said, putting his hand on her lower back and leading her to the blanket.

They sat down and Clark opened and poured the champagne.

"To you," Clark toasted.

Lois could only nod as she took a giant gulp from her flute. Her stomach felt like a breeding ground for butterflies.

Dinner was quiet, but not uncomfortable.

They ate out of the Chinese food cartons with forks.

Lois drank more champagne than him.

"So," Clark broke the silence first.

"So," Lois echoed, not really sure what to say.

"Come on." Clark stood up. Lois just stared at him.

"Up," he commanded, stretching his hand to help her.

She ignored it, of course, and as gracefully as one could while wearing a skirt, rose to her feet.

"What now, Smallville? You've already done more than enough," she said. The knot in her stomach tightened.

"Just come here," he said, leading her to the edge of the roof. "The skyline for this city is amazing."

Lois followed his gaze. He was right. It was beautiful. The city was alive with neon color. Why hadn't she ever noticed before?

"It's beautiful, Clark," she whispered.

"So are you," he replied. Lois felt her heart rate increase. And even though her fight or flight response was leaning heavily toward flight she caught his eye.

What was she thinking?

This was not how tonight was supposed to go. They were friends. Period.

But she didn't move when he took a step toward her.

She was completely frozen when his hands touched her shoulders.

When his eyes dropped to her lips. So did his mouth.

She felt herself unconsciously leaning toward him just a few more seconds and-

"No!" Lois placed a hand on his chest and firmly pushed him away.

"I can't." Without a second glance she set her wine glass down and ran.

Clark watched her go. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed.

That was not supposed to happen.

********

**A/N:** OK you guys know what to do! Loved it? Hated it? Undecided? Whatever. Let me know!


	3. Enough

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate the feedback! So keep it up! *wink wink* this chapter was hard to write for some reason. So I hope it's up to par.

A very big Thank you to my wonderful beta, without which this chapter would have never been possible! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

**Enough**

She took an uncharacteristically short shower. Usually she liked to soak in the warmth of the water; it relaxed her and helped her think. But right now the last thing Lois wanted to do was think. She abruptly turned off the water and wrapped her self in an oversized towel.

She changed into a pair of actual pajamas tonight, and not one of Clark's old flannel shirts like she usually did.

That would have definitely been a bad idea.

Snuggling deep into her pillow Lois pulled the blankets up to her chin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A pair of focused turquoise eyes greeted her.

Lois groaned and turned over trying to banish the image from her subconscious.

Not dice.

Realizing that Clark Kent was not going to stop haunting her psyche anytime soon, Lois threw off her covers, slid on her bunny slippers and made her way to the kitchen.

If she couldn't sleep she might as well get some work done. Yes, she was already working on another story. Though not as juicy as a crooked mayor who had a taste for expensive transvestites, road construction was still a very big issue for the citizens Metropolis.

However, as dire a problem as it might be the topic didn't exactly hold Lois's interest very well. Her mind kept drifting- replaying the scene on the rooftop over and over and over again.

Fuck!

Lois slammed her laptop shut not bothering to save her work. She didn't care.

She had almost let Clark Kent kiss her. Worse. She'd almost kissed him back!

What the Hell was wrong with her? God!

Lois put face in her hands. She was so confused.

She'd spent so much time in Star City repressing her feelings for him that she had actually made herself believe she wasn't still in lo-

_No! Do not go there, Lane!_

But she had wanted him to kiss her. To really kiss her, to throw her up against the nearest surface and make her forget her own name!

Lois let out a bitter laugh.

No.

She was just a little hormonal that was all. She didn't really want him to kiss her. She was just going through a romantic dry spell at this point in her life and her body was betraying her. That had to be it. Because there was no way on God's green earth she was still in love with Clark Kent.

She wouldn't accept it. She couldn't.

Besides even if she were still in love with him, which she wasn't, it would never work out.

Hadn't her relationship with Ollie taught her that? And Clark's destiny had the potential to be even bigger than the vigilante billionaire's.

If her suspicions were right, if Clark was really the Red and Blue Blur he probably had abilities that would make Oliver even greener than his leather.

Which would explain their testosterone competitions.

_Wait a second_.

Lois mentally kicked herself for not putting it together sooner.

Oliver.

If she were moonlighting as a primary colored superhero he'd be the first one she'd go to.

And even though Ollie and Clark had a strange relationship. They were still friends.

Good friends.

Her puzzle was becoming clearer by the day. All signs pointed to Clark Kent. But she had nothing solid. And she couldn't risk being wrong about this. Coincidences and 'face touching' weren't enough for her to go charging into the farmhouse slinging accusations. Not that she was planning to do that anyway. But she needed something conclusive.

There was no room for doubts.

Lois sucked in a sharp breath.

She didn't want to be right.

The realization hit her like a freight train.

All this collecting evidence wasn't because she was trying to prove her theory it was because she was trying to disprove it.

And she wasn't sure why.

When she believed Ollie was the Green Arrow she was excited, at first. The man she loved was trying to save the world. She had been ecstatic about the idea.

But then he left. He chose his duty over her. Which was the right thing to do.

But it also made her realize when Oliver confirmed her suspicions about him; that at the end of the day, she didn't love him enough to make the sacrifices she needed to in order to be with him. Deep down she knew Oliver wasn't the one for her.

They weren't meant to be together so there was no reason to rehash a doomed relationship.

_Something Clark had yet to learn. _Lois wished that thought hadn't been so bitter.

And it wasn't like she was worried about Lana Lang coming between them. If hypothetically she still had feelings for him, that is.

If it had been anyone other than Clark Kent the fear that she would be 'second best' or his 'consolation prize' would be pretty high on her list of reasons not to get into a relationship with him.

But she knew Clark. Probably better than he knew himself. And Clark wasn't the kind of guy to be with someone just because he was lonely. Despite his greatest fear of ending up alone. Clark was way too chivalrous to ever use a person like that. He'd rather be single his entire life than live with that kind of guilt.

Which begged the question if he almost kissed her did that mean he was finally over Lana?

For good?

Of course he'd almost kissed her at the wedding too. But still-

Lois shook her head trying to erase the thought. Why did she care if he was over his first love or not? She didn't care.

Why was she even thinking about this at all?

Was he?

Lois growled.

_No. Lane get a grip!_ She ordered herself.

And even if he was over Lana and let's just say for arguments sake, she did still have feelings for him, it could still never work.

Right?

Lois worried her bottom lip.

The way she felt about Clark was- had been different than the way she had felt about Ollie, though. It was stronger more potent, relentless. Getting over Oliver had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she had been sure that could do it. She wasn't sure if she could ever really get over Clark.

And that scared her shitless.

But the way he made her feel it was just so-

God!

She couldn't describe it. It was like being drunk and completely sober at the same time.

And yet it was so disgustingly cliché, too.

When she saw him across the room she felt excited. Her skin would tingle. When he smiled her heart raced and her breathing became slightly shallow. When he did that cute little pouty Lois-is-mad-at-me puppy dogface. Her heart of stone melted.

And she had always found him way too easy to talk to. She had a bad habit of revealing things to him she didn't mean to.

He may not always know the right thing to say, but he was always there when she needed him most. And he made her laugh.

And when he held her she felt safe and warm, like it was where she belonged. Like she was home.

But was it enough? Did she love him enough to share him with the world if she had too?

Even though she had no physical evidence and there was still a chance he didn't run around town fighting crime. She had to face the fact that it was still a possibility.

Was she ready for that? Was he? And what if it didn't work out? Could she deal with another heartbreak? Could she deal with the possibility of losing her best friend forever?

No.

Lois couldn't risk it. She couldn't let someone leave her behind again. She was a strong person, but everyone has their breaking point. Even Lois Lane.

And Clark had forgotten about her once, what made her think he wouldn't do it again?

Of course the way he looked at her tonight. She had never had anyone look at her like that.

Her knees had gone weak. She had been so mesmerized that she forgot where she was.

And he had been extremely attentive these past months.

Lois took a deep breath.

She had to know. Even if the truth was something she didn't want to face. It didn't matter. She needed to know for sure.

Lois felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.

Tomorrow night she was getting that interview.

*******************

Clark was still frozen in place staring at the door.

He knew she wasn't coming back.

It was official. He was an idiot.

As Lois would say he hadn't been thinking with his big brain! He couldn't help it she had looked so-

Clark was at a loss for an adjective, beautiful just didn't seem to cut it.

Why had he tried to kiss her? He knew better. Lois wasn't ready for that. Was he ready for that?

Lois wasn't the kind of girl you casually date. She was the kind of girl you married. The kind of woman you dedicated whole self too.

She wouldn't take any less. And he wouldn't give her any less.

She was one hell of a woman.

And he was falling for her. Fast.

Was that OK?

Lana hadn't even been gone six months? Funny that was the first time he thought about Lana since Lois came home.

But every time he was with Lois. Every time he saw her or touched her. Every time she rolled her eyes and called him 'Smallville'-

It just felt right.

He'd never felt that way with Lana. He'd made the right choice letting her leave. Things had ended oddly with them, but Clark was glad that part of his life was finally over. He had mourned the loss of his first love for a few days, but Lana was never his true love, his soul mate. The woman he was meant to be with.

He knew that now. Finally. He wished he had realized it sooner. But old habits, especially old _bad_ habits were hard to break.

And he knew the decisions he made were going to bite him in the ass for a while.

He was done dwelling in the past. Done obsessing over a fantasy. He needed something tangible in his life. Someone real and you couldn't get anymore real that Lois Lane.

It was time to look to the future.

And the more he thought about his future and who he wanted to be the more he thought about Lois.

And the more he thought about Lois the more he wanted to tell her his secret.

But it wasn't the right time. He was still getting used to this whole 'double identity' thing and letting Lois in on the secret before he had a handle on the super hero gig, could be dangerous.

Of course, looking back on the past few months, not telling her was also becoming a hazard to her health.

Clark sighed and finished the rest of the champagne in his flute in one gulp.

There had to be a way where he could tell Lois, without actually _telling_ her.

Clark leaned against the ledge thinking.

A smile spread across his face.

He had a plan. He just hoped that it was enough to satisfy the intrepid reporter's curiosity for the time being.

*******************

Lois walked into the Daily Planet the next day looking tired. She had decided the night before to play it cool. To act as if nothing had happened. Well, nothing had really happened so it shouldn't be that hard.

"Hey Smallville." She greeted her friend and sat down at her desk, filtering through a couple of files.

Clark was surprised. He had been expecting the silent treatment. "Hey Lois." He replied cautiously eyeing her with suspicion.

"Which one do you want?" She asked holding up to manila folders, "Road construction? Or the tearing down of that old movie theatre on 5th?"

"Uh, which ever one you don't want." Clark answered.

"Here. You can have the theatre you're better with the touchy feely stuff, anyway." She tossed the file on his desk.

"Thanks?" What the Hell?

"Lois, are you feeling OK?" Clark ventured carefully.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you just look really tired, that's all." It wasn't a lie. She did look exhausted.

"Oh, I uh didn't sleep well last night." Lois shot him a weak smile. "I drank so much coffee this morning I don't think I'll sleep for a week." It was a lame attempt at keeping the conversation light. But it seemed to work.

"Speaking of which, here." Clark handed her one of the styro foam cups on his desk.

"Thanks."

Lois took a quick gulp and smiled. Just the way she liked it.

"Well, I'm off to get some quotes from the masses on the 'construction dilemma'" Lois announced rising from her chair.

"Wait." Clark jumped up.

"What?" Lois looked concerned.

"I was just-uh- wondering if you were going to do any Blur hunting tonight."

"I think so, why? Are you worried about me?" She teased.

"Always." He whispered back completely serious.

A small crimson tint spread across Lois's cheeks. She had no response to that.

"Oh, um, well I better get going."

"Right." He smiled watching her walk away.

*******************

Lois knew what she was doing could be categorized as suicidal, but it was the only way to get the Blur out of hiding.

Tonight she was going to get that interview even if it cost her, her life.

And judging by the dark lust filled eyes of the several gang members who were slowly backing her into a corner, it might cost her more than that.

"Look, boys, I really don't want to have to hurt you." She announced sounding braver than she felt.

They laughed.

"Come on doll face don't be like that." The nearest one said. He wore a bandanna on across his forehead. And every inch of exposed skin, except for his face was covered in tattoos. Lois assumed he was the leader of this not-so merry band of delinquents

The reporter grabbed the nearest object she saw. It turned out to be a broken metal broom handle.

That would work.

"She's feisty I like that." The one with the deep scar across his right cheek smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you your messing with the wrong chick." She held the stick up in a defense stance. She knew how to defend herself. And hey she might just take a few of these thugs down with her before they over powered her. That was comforting.

_Clark, where the hell are you! _

"It's OK. Little darlin" the leader smiled. He was missing a lot of teeth and of the ones he still had quite a few were crooked and gold plated. Gross.

"We just want to have a little fun. That's all, right guys?"

The rest of the hyena's grunted and laughed in approval.

Lois's back hit a fence. Crap.

She took a deep breath and spread her legs shoulder width and crouched lower to the ground, ready to spring into action if she needed too.

"Alright, boys. You want fun. Let's play."

The leader's smiled widened. He made a hand gesture and the two mindless apes on either side of him attacked first.

The first one went low, hoping to grab her around the waist, but Lois had anticipated that and knocked him hard on the head with her broomstick. He fell.

She turned just in time to poke the second in the gut. She had been aiming lower, but oh well.

Lois pivoted back to her original stance, but one of the gang members grabbed her stick.

As she wrestled with him, another thug crept up behind her and grabbed her by the abdomen. He whirled her around and threw her body hard against the brick siding of the alley.

Lois cursed under breath.

Before she could turn around bandanna boy forcibly grabbed her ponytail and pushed her face into wall.

He used his body weight to hold her still.

"It's time for the real fun to begin." He licked her ear.

Lois made a gagging noise.

The brunette squirmed trying to wrench her hand free from under her body.

Damn! He was too heavy.

She opened her mouth to scream out when suddenly she was freed from the extra weight on her back.

She turned quickly just in time to see several gang members being thrust against a dumpster. Then just like the night he had rescued her from the mugger. The hero lifted her up into the air and they blurred away.

This time he took them to the front of her apartment building.

He set her down, but Lois didn't unlock her arms from around his neck.

"I'm a reporter I want an interview." She blurted out quickly afraid that he might leave.

The hero licked his lips.

"If I give the interview will you promise to stop looking for trouble?"

A voice modifier, that was new.

Green Arrow probably had a few extra lying around.

"I'll do my best." Lois answered trying to sound sincere.

"Alright. You've got it." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going? You just said you would give me an interview! And by the way, how did you know I lived here?" Lois hands rested on her hips.

"You'll get your interview. Soon. I promise, but tonight you need to rest. You were attacked." And he was gone.

Lois scoffed. He had completely side stepped her second question. And she still didn't have enough evidence to prove or disprove her hunch.

But at least she had her interview.

And for now that was enough.

**TBC**

*****************  
**

**A/N:** Please review! Thanks!


	4. Marshamallows

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update! School/real life got in the way...Another BIG Thank You to my beta! You're the best! 

Rating: for this Chapter is PG.

**Chapter 4**

**Marshmallows**

"Smallville?" Lois poked her head through the farmhouse's kitchen door. It had been three days since her run in with 'The Blur' and he still hadn't contacted her. Tired of sitting home alone waiting for the phone to ring and writing about trivial city traffic problems, Lois decided to bring over the box of her belongings that Clark told her she could store at the farm last month. At least it was something to do besides obsessing over a hero that may or may not be her best friend.

"Lois? Is that you?" Clark's voice rang out from some abyss corner of the house.

The dark haired woman almost rolled her eyes_. Who else calls you, Smallville?_

"Who else?" She yelled back, voicing her thoughts, slightly irritated.

She watched as he came bounding down the stairs, smiling. He almost reminded her of Shelby, who happened to be hot on his master's heels.

"Here, let me help you with that." Clark said reaching out for the box. But Lois abruptly pulled it away.

"It's OK I've got it." She replied quickly. "I'm sure you have some cows to milk or something, don't let me interrupt. I remember where the attic is." She brushed past him and rushed up the staircase before he could protest.

Once she'd found a secure corner for her box in the attic, one that was devoid of water stains and cobwebs, she made her way back downstairs. Maybe she'd stick around for a couple of hours and take Shelby for a run.

That sounded like a good plan. Then she could take a nice long hot shower. Surprisingly, the farm had much better water pressure than her apartment did.

As she passed Clark's room she noticed his door was ajar. She unconsciously glanced in and froze. There, casually laid out on top of his sheets, was the mysterious black duffle bag.

She could hardly able to believe her luck!

Now, the rational part of her brain was telling her to walk away. It was an invasion of her best friend's privacy. It was wrong. There was no excuse for her to go rifling through Clark's things without his consent.

But then again when had that ever stopped her before?

The reporter part of her brain, which also happened to be the more dominate part, was practically screaming at her to go for it. In a matter of seconds she could have the answers she wanted. And it was even open! It was practically begging her to snoop!

So she did.

Cautiously, Lois tiptoed into the room. She made sure to be as quiet as humanly possible. She wasn't sure if Clark was still in the house or not and she didn't need him interrupting her investigation. Not when she was this close to finding out the truth.

Her body was tingling with anticipation as she neared the bed; every nerve buzzing with nervous energy. Her heart rate was climbing with every step. She reached out her shaking hands and gingerly parted the unzipped seams. Peering down in the bag a small gasp escaped her lips.

Clark watched Lois bounce up the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair. Three days. He had promised her an interview three days ago and had yet to deliver. Well, technically 'The Blur' had promised her an interview. But that wasn't the point.

She was getting impatient. He could tell by how restless she was at work. Playing with the clicker on her pens, chewing her stirring straws to bits. She couldn't even seem to focus on her computer screen for more than three seconds. It was like she was spontaneously suffering from ADD.

He- 'The Blur' had to contact her soon. He wasn't really sure how to go about it though. A phone call maybe? But how would he explain how he had gotten her number? Well, maybe he would leave her a memo on her desk. That seemed plausible. She did tell him she worked for the Daily Planet. Right? She had said that.

He couldn't remember. He knew she told him she was a reporter, but had she specified for what newspaper? He groaned in frustration.

The buzzer for the laundry went off and brought him out of his thoughts. He hurriedly went to exchange the clothes from the washer to the dryer, before Lois made an appearance.

She had this uncanny ability to show up at the most inopportune times. And catching him red handed with a hooded crimson jacket and pair of familiar dark blue jeans was definitely going to jolt her reporter's intuition. And that was the last thing he needed.

He was pretty sure Lois would be a hell of a lot harder to shake than Jimmy had been.

After the evidence of his secret identity was safely tumbling away in the dryer, Clark jogged up the staircase.

"Lois?"

She didn't find clothes in the bag, as she suspected she would. But what she did discover was something much more incriminating than a jacket and jeans. There, lying on the vinyl bottom of the bag was a voice modifier. A voice modifier that was identical to the one that Oliver used. And resting next to the device was a folded pair of large, yet stylish dark sunglasses.

She had her answers.

Clark Kent was in fact the Red and Blue Blur.

The first emotion to hit her was relief. Months of putting herself in harms way and looking for trouble had finally paid off.

Then an unexpected giggle escaped her lips.

She had expected her stomach to drop or a wave of dread to wash over her. Instead, Lois found herself smiling down at the objects. She was almost giddy. She felt light headed with happiness.

"Lois?"

She heard Clark's voice echoing through the hallway.

Crap!

Lois quickly pressed the seams of the bag back together and sprinted out of the room. She turned the corner and ran straight into something very hard. At first she thought it was a brick wall. But that didn't make any sense since she was inside the Kent house.

"Are you OK? Where's the fire?" The brick wall A.K.A. Clark asked. His hands gently grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm fine." She answered breathlessly shrugging off his hands and looking up into his eyes.

"What were you doing in my room?" Clark questioned. There was no accusation or anger in his voice. Just skepticism.

Something that felt very similar to guilt churned in her stomach.

"Oh, I was just-uh trying to find something to change into. I wanted to take Shelby for a run. I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed some old sweats." She replied lamely. It wasn't a complete lie. She did need something to run in. "I couldn't find anything though so I was just about to come and get you."

Clark smiled warmly at her, "I'll see what I can find."

"OK." Lois whispered back. She stayed out in the hallway while he searched his room. A few minutes later Clark reappeared holding up a pair of worn grey sweat pants.

"These are pretty old, but you'll probably still have to roll them a few times." He said handing her the garment. "Do you need a shirt?"

"No. I've got a sports bra in my car. Thanks." She said quietly staring at her feet. She didn't have the nerve to look him in the face. She turned quickly on her heel and headed toward her car.

When Lois had disappeared to her car, Clark grabbed the duffle bad off of his bed and carefully placed it in the closet. It looked undisturbed. But then again Lois might have ruffled through it trying to find some clothes. But he doubted she'd recognized the voice modifier. She probably would have thought it was some new Bluetooth device or special retainer or something. And everyone has sunglasses.

Lois was smart-brilliant even. But the last person on this earth she would have suspected to have some deep dark secret was him. He wondered how her Red and Blue Blur fantasies would differ if she knew it was actually a mild mannered farm boy underneath those dark glasses, instead of some suave billionaire.

She would probably be disgusted with herself. Knowing that all this time her idealized super hero was the dorky office "copy boy."

Or maybe she would be hurt. Thinking that the guy she considered her best friend has been lying to her from day one. That he didn't trust enough to tell her.

Clark wasn't sure which scenario he liked least. They both kind of sucked. And he knew the longer he drew out not telling her, to worse it would be. But he wasn't ready for that, yet.

And then there was the whole "I'm an alien," thing. The scenes in his head went from bad to worse.

It was all so messy and delicate.

Like an overly toasted marshmallow, the ones that catch on fire, and the only thing keeping the gooey sticky mess from overflowing onto your fingers is the thin fragile layer of burnt grainy char.

For some reason that analogy made him think of Lois, too.

He was over thinking this. Shaking all thoughts of gloppy desserts from his brain, Clark suddenly remembered he had to finish fixing the tractor before his neighbor came by to borrow it this evening. And knowing that Lois was going to be hanging around the farm for a while made him feel more relaxed. At least she would be keeping herself out of trouble.

Lois finally found a suitable running bra stuffed in the bottom of her trunk. She looked up and saw Clark strolling toward the barn, wrench in hand.

Probably fixing the tractor. Lois thought to herself. That thing was always breaking down. Maybe they should get a new one.

Shrugging to herself Lois headed back into the house and changed into her jogging attire. Clark was right, she had to fold his pants several times before they fit semi-securely around her waist.

She still hadn't had a chance to fully process what she had discovered. A run would help clear her thoughts. It always did. Clark was the Red and Blue Blur. The Good Samaritan.

She couldn't get over it.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh as her musings were interrupted. The dryer was going haywire again.

She quickly ran to the laundry room. Sure enough the machine was gyrating and starting to make an ear splitting screeching sound.

Lois tore open the door and the metal box went silent. The reporter sorted through the clothes, making sure nothing was damaged. She wondered if Clark had anything in his wardrobe that could be categorized as 'delicate.'

Not likely.

Most of the clothes were almost dry, so Lois decided to hang up the nice button downs so they wouldn't wrinkle. She could care less about the flannel. Well, she might steal the blue one. She could use more night ware for her collection.

As she shoveled the clothes into a basket a burgundy jacket caught her attention. Not able to keep the goofy grin off of her face Lois lifted it out of the mound of clothing to admire it.

She closed her eyes and imagined Clark zooming around town in his glasses and jacket, thwarting evil and protecting the innocent.

_Thwarting evil? _

She made a mental note to burn all of the cheesy romance novels that she wasn't hiding under her bed when she got home.

She was acting ridiculous.

Laughing at herself, Lois threw the piece of clothing back into the dryer. Who would have thought Clark Kent was a- well the most logical explanation was that he was meteor infected. Using his powers for good.

It amazed her how as ease she was with the idea of that. So what? A part of her had always known the Kents were hiding something. His parents were trying to protect him. Meteor freaks didn't exactly have the greatest track record. Most of them couldn't handle their abilities or they were completely power hungry.

But not mild mannered Clark Kent, nope! His mama raised him right! And most importantly he was still. Clark. Her Smallville.

Yes._ Her_ Smallville. She had the exclusive rights to that name.

And that's when it hit her. It didn't matter. All of her worrying over the possibility of him leaving her behind or that she wouldn't be enough of a reason for him to stay with her, seemed completely insignificant at that moment.

Sure, she still had some reservations about his double life, but it wasn't enough to change the way she felt about him. She wasn't going to let her insecurities ruin her chance at love. Not this time. She was a stronger person than she had been two years ago.

Now she just had to decide whether or not to tell Clark that she knew about his affinity to primary colors and crime fighting.

This was a sensitive situation. Messy.

She recalled the conversation she had had with Chloe so many years ago about when you find out a secret about someone. She had told her younger cousin to wait and let that person tell them on their own, but still be supportive.

Was that the right thing to do? Or should she come clean? He would be mad. Livid even. Or maybe not, maybe he would be happy. Like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Relieved that he didn't have to hide himself from her anymore.

Lois chewed her bottom lip. It was definitely time for that run.

"Come on Shelby!" She called. The golden retriever raced to her side, leash in mouth.

"You were always way too smart for your own good." She commented scratching behind his ear. "C'mon boy let's go for a run."

**TBC**

**A/N:** The interview is coming p I swear! Please don't through rancid veggies at me…

And Please review! Pretty please?


	5. A Good Day

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update! This is a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! You guys are the best! *Gives everyone hugs* Special Thank You to my wonderful/awesome Beta!

**Chapter 5**

**A Good Day**

Lois's feet hit the ground in long, even strides as she raced along the familiar dusty road. Shelby was panting hard by her side keeping the pace. She breathed in the dry hot, Kansas Summer air. It was a good day for a run. She let her mind drift.

Should she tell Clark that she was on to him?

That was the question of the hour. Lois weighed the pros and cons of the decision, carefully. Trying to come up with every possible scenario. Her imagination ran away with her a few times, it went from Clark bashing her skull in to him sweeping her into his arms and- well let's just say the blush on Lois's face had nothing to do with fatigue.

"What do you think, Shelby?" She asked coming to a halt. "Should I tell him or not?"

The golden retriever looked up at her, confusion reflecting in his chocolate eyes.

Lois sighed. "Yeah, me too." She agreed with a shrug. "Come on, Shelbs I think we've gone far enough, don't you?"

The dog whined in agreement. "Let's go home." Lois turned about face and started jogging back toward the farm.

**********

After, her run and shower, in which she used up all the hot water. Lois bounded happily down the stairs dressed in her favorite old jeans and Clark's clean blue plaid shirt. The one she was planning to accidently steal on purpose.

He was just finishing making dinner. And she didn't have to stay, but it had been months since she'd eaten something that wasn't from a cardboard box or a paper sack. And it smelled divine! Plus, her stomach had chosen that particular moment to make her hunger known.

"Hungry?" Clark asked wryly. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing his shirt.

Again.

The kitchen table was already set for two.

"I could eat." Lois answered nonchalantly, taking a seat.

Clark chuckled and served her. "What is it?" The brunette asked.

"Chicken penne," Clark replied. "Drink?"

"Just some water, thanks." Lois answered.

Clark tossed her a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down opposite of her, smiling. Lois took a bite of the chicken pasta in front of her. If it were possible to have an orgasm from food, she would have had one. Of course, her diet for the past couple of days had only consisted of coffee and the occasional chocolate muffin so that might have had something to do with her reaction. But it was still delicious, nonetheless.

"Good?" Lois looked up from her plate into Clark's amused expression.

'Not bad." She replied coolly, hastily taking another bite.

Clark grinned and shook his head.

And that's when Lois realized she should wait to tell him. She couldn't just 'pull a Lois,' even if she did have irrefutable evidence. He might get mad if she did that. And she didn't want to seem like she was attacking him.

In fact, she probably shouldn't tell him she knows at all, just let him tell her on his own time and act surprised. No matter how long it took. And knowing Clark Kent it could be a while. But she could handle it. Right?

Maybe.

Crap.

Well on the bright side she might be able to avoid that whole 'I've-kind-of-been-secretly-investigating-you' thing.

She let out a sight.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Nothing." Lois assured him, forcing a smile. He cocked his head to the side and studied her expression. He clearly didn't believe her, but thankfully let the subject drop.

After dinner Lois helped Clark with the dishes and he talked her into a game of rummy, which turned into about ten games. And she would have left then, but there was an old Katherine Hepburn movie on. And that was the last thing she remembered.

**********

She definitely wasn't in her room. She knew that even before she opened her eyes. For one thing her apartment was a lot draftier and her bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one she was laying in at present. Lois in haled deeply. It wasn't the aroma of peaches or cinnamon against her pillow. Instead it smelled faintly of strong cheap soap and musk and something she couldn't quite place, but could only be described as 'Clark Kent.'

She opened her eyes, finally taking in her surroundings.

Somehow she ended up in Clark's bed. Alone. Not that she minded, but she hadn't meant to spend the night. Good thing it was Saturday.

A sudden pang of dread came over her. Saturday.

She had that stupid press conference to go to at two. The major was resigning.

_Wonder why?_ Lois wanted to smile. But she hadn't had her coffee yet and her lips refused to cooperate until she was adequately caffeinated. Rolling out bed, her feet automatically began searching for her bunny slippers.

"Oh, right." She said aloud to nobody.

Barefoot, she entered the kitchen. There was a mug of coffee on the counter waiting for her. Still steaming.

Clark was either out in the barn doing chores or in the City being heroic. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30 already.

Shit.

Lois downed the coffee as fast as she could and ran upstairs. OK. If no hick cops were out, she could make it back to the city in about two and a half hours and have time to get changed before the press conference started. She would definitely be cutting it close, though.

Not really thinking about it Lois threw on her jeans from yesterday and tucked Clark's flannel blue shirt into them. She grabbed her purse, wrote a quick note to Clark and raced out the door.

Lady luck had been on her side today. Lois made it back to her apartment in record time.

However, as she fumbled for the keys to her lock a frail voice startled her from behind.

"Lois?" It was Marge.

Marge lived across the hall, she was a widow and in her early sixties and extremely nosy. Lois knew this because after she and Clark had duked it out almost two months ago, Marge had appeared at her doorway not five minutes after he'd left, fishing for an explanation on the 'noise.'

"Was that your boyfriend?" She had asked curiously after they did their introductions.

"No," she had said unable to keep a bit of disappointment out of her voice, "it wasn't. He's just a friend and we had a fight. But it's OK now. Sorry about the disturbance." Not that it was any of her business. But Lois didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with her neighbors and Marge seemed harmless enough.

"Oh." The graying haired woman had replied, disdain in her voice as if she didn't believe the new tenant. Then she had invited Lois to coffee at her apartment to welcome her to the 'neighborhood' and also to inform her of all the drug addicts, single mothers, and abusive relationships in the building. Marge was definitely up on all the latest gossip. Lois wondered what the modern day 'Mrs. Kravits' categorized her as?

"Hi. Marge." Lois replied without looking up. She put her key in the lock and twisted.

"Where have you been?" The older woman questioned. Lois could hear the disapproval in her voice as those clear blue orbs scrutinizing her clothing. Marge was very-er old fashioned. Set in her ways. When Lois had accidently revealed to her that the extent of her culinary skills was boiling water. Marge's face had screwed up like Lois had just insulted her and she had muttered "No wonder that boy won't commit." Obviously referring to Clark.

Lois had balled her fists and fought the urge to go off on a feminist rant.

Now, opening the door to her apartment, Lois suppressed a giggle. God, she could only imagine how she looked now. Her hair was probably tussled and messy and she was obviously wearing a man's shirt. And she probably smelled like Clark, too.

"I was having wild, rampant unprotected sex in the back of some guys pick-up truck. See you later. Let's have coffee tomorrow. OK?" she said casually. Before Marge could answer Lois shut the door on her. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. But the woman had deserved it! Ha!

Lois made it to the press conference with five minutes to spare. The mayor made his announcement; Lois of course was sitting smugly in the front row. She had asked the first and last questions and most of the in between one's too. This was after all going to be her follow up article.

After the conference, of which the brunette almost got herself thrown out of, Lois decided she needed to make a quick pit stop to the Planet. She had a few notes in her desk she needed for her story.

It was Saturday so Lois had to use the side entrance, instead of the front rotating doors. She slid her security card through the slip and climbed down the stairs to the basement. She wouldn't be there for long though. Not after her mayor story, not after the countless hours she'd been putting in. Tess had noticed. Lois Lane had definitely made a name for herself among her peers and boss. It was only a matter of time.

Lois practically skipped to her desk. Today was a good day.

She had been so focused on getting her notes that she almost missed it. Stuck to the center of her computer monitor, was a small typed note.

Lois studied the note for a moment.

Tonight. Eight o'clock. The roof.

RBB.

It had obviously been typed, but not on a computer. It was old-fashioned font. And the 'g' drooped down below the rest of the letters. This was obviously the work of a typewriter. And if she wasn't mistaken, which she was pretty sure she wasn't, there was an old typewriter in the loft of the barn. And she'd bet anything; the 'g' on that typewriter drooped, too.

But how did he know she'd be in today? Unless he left it here and expected her to see it on Monday, no he wouldn't think that far ahead. Maybe he remembered her press conference and figured she'd be in. She did spend more time at the Daily Planet than anywhere else. He even joked with her the other day that she should just set up a cot in one of the supply closets.

Which really wasn't a bad idea.

Lois shook her head. She had to focus. Tonight. She furrowed her brows. What was his deal with the Daily Planet roof, anyway?

Lois scoffed. Whatever. She was going to get her interview. The exclusive she'd been after for months! Finally! A shiver of excitement ran through her body. She felt like she was high. But that's how she always felt when she broke a story. When she did her 'Green Arrow Bandit' stories to when she uncovered the mayor scandal. Surging adrenalin and excitement, pure bliss, like the better parts of sex.

Now she just had to make it another, Lois checked her watch, four and a half hours. Lois plopped down at her desk. There was no use in leaving. She'd write her follow-up here. Maybe Clark would show up.

**********

Clark didn't show up. He did however call her around six thirty. "Lane, here." She answered automatically.

"Hey Lo, how are you?"

"Fantastic." She replied. _As if you didn't know_. "I've got an interview tonight!" She continued brightly.

"Oh, really?" He said casually.

"Yep. Guess who." She demanded.

"Um…." He paused thoughtfully, "Is it a person, mineral, or vegetable?"

Lois grinned. "Person."

"Man or woman?"

"Man."

"Local?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's see I know the secretary of state is in town."

"Bigger." Lois said. And it was. Besides, she had plenty of time to schedule that interview. The SoS was here until next Tuesday.

"Bigger?" Clark sounded surprised.

He was such a bad actor. She wanted to tell him to stick to his day job, but refrained.

"Yep. Think outside the government box."

"I give up Lois." He said after a pregnant pause.

"The Red Blue Blur!" She announced wanting to add a 'duh' on the back of the statement.

"Really? Lois that's great! Maybe now you can stop trying to commit suicide."

"Hey, a reporters gotta do what a reporters gotta do." She said defensively.

"Was there a particular reason you called?" She added.

"I just wanted to see how you were. You know check in. I got the note you left."

"Well, that's very considerate of you. Where were you this morning, anyway?"

There was a brief pause.

"Oh, I had to go into town for some-uh supplies. Sorry I missed you."

"That's all right. I hadn't been planning to spend the night though, I was almost late to my press conference," she said conversationally.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

Lois rolled her eyes at the phone. _No you didn't!_

"Well, I've got to go, Smallville. My interview is in an hour. I've got to prepare."

"Thinking up some hard hitting questions?" Clark inquired.

"No. I've had those written down for months. Bye." She hung up before he could respond. There was no way on God's green earth she was admitting to him that she wanted to touch up her hair and make-up.

She was such a girl sometimes. Stupid estrogen.

**********

Lois made her way to the roof at seven forty-five. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was just Clark. It was just an interview. And even as Lois told herself this she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. She clutched her note pad tightly. It was filled with about two hundred and fifty-seven questions. Not that she was counting or anything.

The brunette took a deep breath as the elevator dinged. She climbed the two flights of steps and pushed open the heavy door to the roof. The last time she was up here with Clark-

_OK. Don't think about that. _She told herself. Taking another cleansing breath Lois opened her note pad and pulled out her tap recorder.

She was a professional dammit!

She could do this! It's just another interview.

No matter how many times she repeated the mantra to herself, she didn't believe it. The unmistakable feeling of guilt caused her a tightening in her throat. Maybe she should tell him she knows. Wasn't she the one that said keeping secrets to protect the ones you loved was "totally retarded?"

Was she being hypocritical? Or worse, was she being selfish because she didn't want to face his anger or disappointment?

Lois chewed worriedly on her bottom lip.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the gentle whoosh of air that rustled her hair and skirt.

"Miss Lane?" a deep mechanical voice asked.

Lois's head snapped up in surprise. "It's you!" she exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

He grinned at her, "It's me."

Lois cleared her throat.

"Just out of curiosity. How did you know where I worked?" She blurted out. Of course she knew how he knew. But if she didn't know who was behind the mask, it would be the type of question she would ask first.

"What?" The hero asked nervously.

"I never told you I was a Daily Planet reporter." She continued trying to play it cool.

"I Googled you." He replied simply.

"Oh, right. Of course." She said awkwardly.

All right. Fair enough.

She needed to change the subject, quickly.

"So, Mr. uh…" She trailed off.

"Blur. Good Samaritan. A Friend. Take your pick." He smiled.

"Well, that's the first thing we're changing." Lois said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your name. You can't go around being the Red Blue Blur forever. It's an entirely unattractive name. I mean who wants to scream 'Help me Red Blue Blur, help!' It's not only a tongue twister, it's way too long." She ranted.

"Well, I've heard through the grape vine you're pretty good with coming up with superhero names."

Did he just wink at her? Lois felt her face grow hot.

"Well let's get started then shall we?" She said opening her notebook and getting ready to press play on her recorder.

"Wait." The hero held up a hand. "I want this interview to be off the record."

Lois gaped at him. Was he serious? He could not be serious!

"You're not serious." She said voicing her thoughts.

"Afraid I am."

"Then what's the point of doing this interview at all if I can't print it?" She yelled furiously.

"You want answers, don't you?" Clark said calmly.

"Yes. But I'm the voice of the people. I can't do this interview if it's off the record. I can't not print it! It's my job!" She tried to reason with him.

"Well I'm not exactly ready to have my face plastered all over the papers." He rebutted a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"Why not?" She flailed her arms, " It's not like I'm going to print your real name and address. The people of this city have a right to know something about the mysterious hero who's been running around town! Don't you get it? You bring them hope," She finished.

For a moment the man in front of her was speechless. He took a breath. "I don't think they're ready to accept me. There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Lois. It's complicated."

_Right_. Lois thought. "Isn't it always?" She countered. "You can't just blur through the shadows forever!"

He looked at her deep in thought. His jaw clenched his head cocked slightly to the side. She was getting to him.

"Give them a chance to see you. Sometimes people can surprise you." She said meaningfully trying to get him to understand.

He stared at her for a moment. Contemplating the pros and cons. Then he spoke, "two conditions." He voice was hard.

"Name them." She said.

"You don't print my weaknesses," obviously Lois thought. "And no picture."

"Fair enough." Lois said as she turned on the tape recorder.

'OK Mr. Blur let's get started, shall we? Question number one: Do you have any other power, besides-uh blurring? She asked.

He smiled. "Super speed," he offered then inhaled sharply. "Well, let's see-" He paused "Can I borrow a piece of paper?"

Lois ripped out a scrap from her notebook. "Just put it down on the ground and don't take your eyes off of it."

Lois followed orders. Suddenly, flames swallowed up the piece of loose leaf.

"How?" She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Heat vision." He replied.

"Impressive." Lois answered. "What else?"

"Well, I can't really show you this, but I also have super breath."

"OK," Lois listened patiently.

"And X-ray vision and-"

"Wait. Stop. Back up!" Lois held out her hand, "X-ray vision? Please elaborate." She unconsciously covered herself.

Clark chuckled. "Don't worry I have to concentrate." He said.

Lois put on a brave face and hoped to God he couldn't sense her apprehension. "Prove it."

His eyes went wide for a moment. "How?"

Lois summoned all of her confidence and looked him straight in the eyes unwavering,

"What color is my underwear?"

It was too dark to tell if he was blushing or not, but knowing Clark he probably was.

"OK." He sounded surprisingly unaffected. Lois had expected his voice to crack or sound nervous. This was different.

Different wasn't bad.

"Ready?" He asked politely.

Lois nodded.

He concentrated on her lower abdomen. Lois gazed at his expression. Even in the darkness she could make out his focused eyes and intense expression. A warmth spread throughout her body. This was kind of exciting.

Suddenly his expression changed. His eyebrows rose and an amused smirk replaced his concentrated frown.

"Red and lacy," he said then added a moment later, "Matching bra- nice."

Lois flushed. "OK. You've made your point." She said praying she didn't sound as embarrassed as she felt, and also kind of turned on, too.

"Did I embarrass you?" He asked unapologetically.

Damn!

"No." She replied composing herself. You are a professional! "Can you see through everything?"

He shook his head. "No. I can't see through lead."

"Anymore guns in your arsenal?"

"There's a dog about three miles away whining." He said.

"What?"

"I have very delicate hearing." Clark explained.

"What else can you hear?" Lois asked.

"Your heart. It's beating irregularly. Are you all right?" Lois knew that underneath those dark shades his eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

Super hearing? Well, it explained that strange look on his face before he disappeared on her. He was hearing someone's cries for help.

"Do you have to concentrate to use that power too?" She wondered out loud.

"Yes." He answered. "Not as much as I do with the x-ray vision, but it does take some focus."

"OK. So that's Super speed, strength, heat vision, super breath, x-ray vision, Superhearing.- anything else?"

"No that's about it." He smiled. "Well-"

"Well," Lois coaxed.

"I have been kind of working on another one."

"Which would be?"

"Flight." He said.

"Flight." Lois echoed in awe, "Like as in flying. Up, up and away type flying?" She babbled making hand gestures.

"I haven't quite gotten the hang of it, yet." He responded sheepishly. "I can hover pretty good, though."

"Show me." She demanded. He looked a bit nervous.

"It doesn't always work. Maybe later."

Lois sighed. "Oh, I see." She said disappointedly.

"So I guess my next question would be, how did you get your powers?"

Clark stiffened.

"Are you meteor infected? Or was it some Lex corp. experiment?" She asked eagerly.

She saw the hero gulp. "Well, that's a bit-um complicated."

Lois waited impatiently for him to continue. "What do you mean complicated?" She questioned.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said gesturing to the ledge. Lois leaned against it, but didn't sit. "Lay it on me." She said.

"Miss. Lane," He looked into her eyes intently. "I didn't get my powers from any experiments and I'm not meteor infected."

Lois looked confused.

"Then what are you?" She asked.

"I-I'm an intergalactic traveler."

**TBC**

*********

**A/N:** You know what to do! Leave me lots of pretty comments please! Reviews=Love!


	6. Ramifications

**Chapter 6**

**Ramifications**

"_I-I'm an intergalactic traveler." _

She stared at him for a moment. "An intergalactic traveler?" She repeated slowly sitting down on the ledge.

He nodded, watching her closely. Like he was waiting for her to run screaming in the other direction.

She was staring blankly at him, like he'd just spoken Chinese at her.

"Wow, did not see that one coming." She admitted finally understandably a bit flabbergasted.

"Yeah-" he looked like he wanted to say more, but was at a loss for words.

"So you're from-" She turned her eyes up to the stars.

"Yep. I'm from-" He mimicked her gesture to the sky.

"OK." She said taking it all in, "Do you remember your- home." She asked tentatively.

Clark shook his head. "I was a baby when my parents sent me to Earth. My planet was destroyed."

"I'm sorry." She responded sympathetically.

Clark 'Smallville' Kent was from another planet. The man who had spent his entire life trying to blend in and be just another face in the crowd was more different and special than everyone.

Lois's brain went into overdrive trying to logically process what her interview-y had just confessed to her. Her best friend was an Alien. It sounded like the plot for a bad sitcom. Lois snorted at the thought.

Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry." She quickly said, seeing his puzzled face.

"I know this is a lot to-to handle." He stuttered looking almost afraid.

Lois smiled.

Still the same old Clark. He was still Smallville. He just happened to be foreign- _very_ foreign.

"So you're parents sent you here in a space ship while you were an infant?" She clarified.

"Yes."

"The meteor shower." She said putting the pieces together. "The first one."

The Blur nodded gravely. "My ship landed around that time." It was a vague enough answer. He never said his ship landed in Smallville. But he didn't need too.

She turned to him with another question.

"Did everyone on your planet-"

"Krypton." Clark offered.

"Right." Lois affirmed. "So did everyone on Crouton-"

"Krypton." He repeated.

"Have powers, too? I mean before-"

Clark shook his head. "No."

"Only you?" She asked confused.

Clark watched Lois thoughtfully. "The sun." He began. "The yellow sun makes me-uh superhuman. My planet had a red sun which makes me…well, normal. Different radiations." He explained.

Lois nodded and wrote down a few notes.

When she looked up she was biting her bottom lip.

"So does everything, work- normally." She said slowly looking him up and down skeptically.

Did Clark really need to eat or sleep? Had it all been for show? Stuffing his face with his mom's apple pie, claiming it was his favorite. "Sleeping" on the couch-

"Yes Lois, everything works correctly. I mean I may eat a little more than most people and I don't really need as much sleep, but I pretty much work the same. Well, I'm just a bit more-" He paused for a moment, "durable than the average human."

"What do you mean 'more durable?'" Lois asked.

"Well, I'm kind of-virtually indestructible." He said quickly.

"So you're like, invincible?"

"No. Well I mean I do have certain vulnerabilities," he said.

"OK. Then what are your weaknesses? Specifically? Off the record of course." She said turning off the tape recorder and setting her note pad and pen down.

Clark gave a heavy sigh. "When my planet exploded-"

"Exploded!" She exclaimed a bit taken aback. When he said his planet had been destroyed she didn't think it had been _destroyed. _

"Yeah." He said amused by her out burst. "Too make a long story short radioactive pieces of my home planet- well certain kinds at least- can kill me."

"What do you mean by 'certain kinds?' There's more than one type?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure? I just know the ones I've come across."

"Which are?" She asked expectantly.

"Well, Green is the dangerous kind. It makes me sick and weak, it's toxic."

"Right." Lois made a mental note to pay attention to rock colors from now on. Knowing Clark's allergy to meteor rock, sure explained a whole hell of a lot though.

"And there's red," He went on.

"What does red do?"

She saw him hang his head, like he was trying to hide a blush.

"Red makes me lose my inhibitions." He said.

_Valentine's day_

The thought entered her mind immediately. That gypsy lady had said something about crushed meteor rock being the reason for the brilliant red hue.

"So- you just lose your inhibitions?" With Clark's kind of power that could be quite dangerous.

"It's kind of like being drunk." Clark explained "Except you're completely coherent and you don't get the benefits of black outs." He joked.

But Lois was far from amused.

_Son of a_- no she wouldn't disrespect his mother that way. She still liked Mrs. Kent. Too bad she was going to have to kill her son.

Lois took a deep breath trying to keep her anger in check. She would make him pay later.

"Any other colors?"

"Blue. It makes me lose my powers an black splits me in half."

"Splits you in half?" Lois asked in horror.

"I mean my personality. Not physically." He amended putting her at ease.

"Oh?"

Were there two sides to Clark Kent? Did he have a dark side? She really couldn't wrap her brain around that. He might have a dangerous, daring, ass hole side. But evil? There was no way.

"Is that it on the weakness front?" she asked.

He nodded.

"So that's red sun and meteor rock."

"Kryptonite." Clark said.

"Right." Lois made a mental note.

"That's it." He said not bothering to go into the whole 'magic' thing.

"So nothing-er Earthly can stop you?"

"Not that I know of." Clark said.

That should have made her afraid. He was practically invulnerable. But strangely, it made her feel more secure. It was a comforting thought knowing nothing could hurt him. Good.

"So what happened after your ship landed?" The thought had just occurred to her.

"What?"

"Well, you said you were a baby. Someone must have found you." She was pushing it, she knew.

"I'd rather not go into any detail, secret identity and all that."

"Right. Just curious."

She moved on to a new subject.

"So, How fast can you move, exactly?"

"Faster than a speeding bullet. You of all people should know that," He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. If she hadn't known it was Clark before that smirk would have definitely given it away. "I take it you don't know."

"I've never really-measured. But I know I'm not the fastest thing in the world." He replied.

Interesting. She would come back to that later, she had bigger fish to fry.

"So, you must be pretty good friends with The Green Arrow." She said suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Voice modifier, Sun glasses, and you both have this small hero complex." She answered dryly.

"Oh, right." He muttered. "We're- acquaintances. Yes." He confirmed carefully.

_Liar._ Lois thought, but she nodded.

Then for no reason at all at image from the past crossed her mind.

It was raining she was on the ground, wet. And a green leather clad arm reached for her.

_The alley_. There was no reason for her to think of that. Clark hadn't been anywhere near the scene. But he had known all about her plan to find out if Oliver was really the Green Arrow. And if he had known back then-

She spied Clark curiously. Could he be her faux pas Green Arrow? With as fast as he could move it was very probable. And he was friends with Oliver. It would have been the perfect plan to throw her off the trail.

There was only one way to find out Lois decided.

The reporter strode over to stand in front of her target.

"Stand still," She ordered. He looked at her with worry-creased brows.

"I just need to see something." She assured him.

Clark still looked tense. "What do you need to see exactly?"

"I have a hunch," she replied simply.

The Blur nodded warily. "All right."

She gripped his biceps and lounged, hard and fast. Just like that night.

Except this time Clark didn't stand there dumbfounded for most of the kiss, he responded immediately to her frantic lips. His arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her flush against him, parting her mouth with his own and tasting her thoroughly.

Lois was the one who was caught completely off guard.

She moved her hands from his arms to lock around his neck, mostly for support, her knees had suddenly turned to liquid. One of his hands lifted to cup the side of her face, stroking his thumb along her check bone. Lois moaned in his mouth.

_Jesus H. Christ!_

When she finally pulled away, from lack of oxygen she was breathing hard and so was he. His fingers still caressing her face and he was grinning. And then she realized so was she. They stared at one another for a long moment, completely transfixed until a glint caught her eye beyond his shoulder. She did a double take.

It was the giant golden block lettering of the Daily Planet globe. That was strange. Even on the roof you had had to crane your neck to see that. [i]_What the-?[/i]_ What was going on? Did he accidentally super speed them somewhere else, a balcony across the street maybe, or some sort of sky-bridge?

She turned her focus back to Clark, startlingly aware how tight she was still holding onto to him. Sheepishly she began to slowly untangle herself-

_Holy crap!_ Her feet weren't touching- anything! She glanced down. They were about fifty feet up from the roof of the Daily Planet. _Whoa!_ She, almost desperately latched onto his neck again, pulling him closer.

They were floating! Or rather he was floating and she was just along for the ride! She looked at Clark. He was still grinning stupidly at her. His face was completely laxed and blissful. It almost seemed like he was in a trance. He had no idea what he was doing, she realized. This was all completely subconscious.

"Um Cl-er Mr. Blur." She started carefully. One wrong move and-

"Yes." He said smiling crookedly. His hand had moved from her face to run through her hair. She could tell even with the voice modifier his voice was husky. She abruptly lost her train of thought. It was hard to concentrate when his lips were this close to hers. Apparently, he thought so too because without warning he dipped his head and claimed her mouth with his own again.

And Lois didn't protest.

When she opened her eyes a second time. Dazed and breathless and flushed, she noticed the Golden orb was no longer behind him. She looked down and saw the shiny brass colored crown of the Daily Planet Globe slowly rotating.

He did it again!

"I don't want you to be alarmed," She started trying to sound firm. But her head was still a little light headed from the recent lip lock. "But we're kind of-" She darted her eyes around.

"What?" He asked seeing the worry on her face. He looked down. "Oh!" And that must have been the trigger word or something because suddenly he lost it. They were falling to the ground.

_Oh, God!_

Instinctively, Lois clung tightly to him. In lightening fast movements Clark lifted her up into the air bridal style and held her close as they hit the ground. Like a cat, a very large muscular cat, Clark landed on his feet. Lois looked down to see the concrete had cracked under his weight.

"Sorry about that," He said still holding her close.

"It's OK." She answered looking into his face. She should be angry with him, but she couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face. "Let's just be happy we didn't go completely through the roof."

He chuckled. "I do have a little control, you know."

"So did you get the answer you were looking for?" He asked knowingly.

"It was you. In the alley dressed up a Green Arrow, two years ago." She accused.

"No, it was Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the candle stick." He mocked.

"Not cute." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you can put me down now." Remembering she should be angry with him.

"Oh, right." He said a bit flustered setting her feet back on the ground.

"Why?" She turned to him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? And for an 'acquaintance' no less!"

The man in question sighed. "Look I didn't know the specifics at the time. I was just doing favor for a friend."

Something clenched hard in her chest. She knew he was just trying to avoid the subject, but _she_ was supposed to be the friend he was helping, not Oliver. He had chosen Oliver over her. And it hurt.

She didn't have time to dwell on that now. She'd hash it out with Clark in the future. They'd hash a lot of things out.

"OK I have one more question." Lois said getting returning to her professional serious journalist mode.

"Just one? Doubtful."

She ignored the playful jab. "Now-"

The solemn, yet far away look on his face cut her off.

"I'm sorry Lois I have to go." He said, "do you have enough for your article or do we need to pick this up another time?"

"I think I should be OK." She said. "Go.'

And he did.

*******

"My Rendezvous with the Red Blue Blur-" Clark cut off and gave Lois a look.

Lois's exclusive hit newsstands first thing that morning. The bullpen was buzzing. She had already received several compliments from peers she had never seen before and a lot of envious pairs of eyes had been following her every move since she strolled through the door.

"What do you think?" Lois asked casually sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"It's good. Very good." He said.

"Then what's with the look?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would have-named him. Like you did Green Arrow."

_Oh, so that's what he's upset about._

"I was. In fact, I've got the perfect name already picked out." She said.

"Then why didn't you print it?"

"Because, I don't think our super hero friend is ready to come all the way out of the shadows just yet," she answered. "If I would have named him, it would be like a coming out party. And I don't think he's ready for that. This is just like a test run." She tried to explain.

Clark looked at her thoughtfully. "That's a bit uncharacteristic of you," He said. "You're not getting soft on me? Are you, Lo?"

"What I can't be nice?" She demanded snatching the newspaper from his hands, giving him a furious look.

He smirked at her.

"Shut up!" She muttered.

"Lane! Boss wants to see you. Now" A hard voice interrupted the Lane-Kent daily banter.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'm being summoned."

"I'm sure she wants to give you another raise or a promotion."

Lois's eyes brightened, "you think?"

The reporter hopped off of her colleague's desk and jauntily climbed the several flights of stairs up to the boss's office.

The door was closed, so Lois knocked once then barged in.

"You wanted to see me?" She said to the sharp-faced red head sitting behind the desk.

"I've got to admit Lane you've impressed me." She declared from behind a newspaper. "As much of a nuisance as you are, as well as a big fat thorn in my side, you're a decent reporter, after all."

She laid the paper on the desk and caught Lois's stare.

"Oh, Tess you're just trying to butter me up." Lois replied sarcasm dripping from her words.

The older woman grinned coldly. "First. I'm going to need _all_ of your notes from the article."

"I already gave you all of my notes from the interview." Which was half true. Lois had erased some of the tape, and 'tweaked' a few things from her original notes. But other than that Tess had it all.

"Why don't I believe you, Miss Lane?"

_Because you're paranoid and off your medication?_ Lois answered silently looking at her superior's curious expression.

The brunette shrugged. "Look, I don't know anything else. He wouldn't tell me specifics about his identity or where he lives or anything like that." She said, "you- the city- know what I know." Which was of course another lie. But she'd be damned before she let Tess Mercer find out about Clark.

Tess looked at her closely studying her expression. "You're lying." She said finally.

Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're being a bit paranoid, don't you think?"

Tess smiled again and rose from her seat. She walked over to lean against front of her desk, never breaking eye contact.

"You know, don't you?" She said. Lois went rigid as a cold feeling washed over her. She didn't like what Tess was implying. Was the conniving red head really on to something or was she being delusional?

"Know what?" the reporter asked calmly.

"You-" The shrill ring of the phone cut Tess off. She lifted the received in agitation.

"Hello?" Pause. "Yes. She's here. I'll send her right down."

The smirk on Tess's face didn't make Lois feel like an old friend was downstairs waiting for her.

"There are some people from Washington who'd like to have a word with you, Miss Lane."

Lois gave a curt nod and turned to leave. She was half way out the door when she heard Tess call after her, "We will pick this up later."

Lois slammed the door letting Tess know exactly how she felt about that.

She stomped angrily down the stairs. Who the Hell did she think she was anyway? She was bluffing. She didn't know a damn thing. Lois was sure of that. Well, almost sure. She licked her dry lips and cast her eyes down. At the bottom of the staircase three uniformed men stood waiting for her. She stopped and leaned over the railing, trying in vain to see their faces. Maybe if she recognized one of them they'd go easy on her. They _were_ wearing Army uniforms.

_This is going to be fun._

But it was necessary, she supposed. You don't expose an extraterrestrial without getting the attention of the government.

Actually, she was surprised the feds hadn't busted down the door and dragged off her against her will, kicking land screaming. Maybe, she watched too many movies.

"Lo?" Lois was immediately pulled from her thoughts. She'd know that stern authoritative voice anywhere. A broad shouldered man with an unlit stogie hanging from his stoic lips, stood at the foot of the steps. He looked at her with grave hazel orbs.

"Daddy?"

**TBC**

**********  
**

**A/N:** Please tell me what you thought! Reviews=Love!

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_

_**A/N: **_So it came to my attention (thank you so much youngavidreader29..You're my hero!) that I forgot to add Clark's super hearing to chapter five …I knew I forgot one…Anywho I tweaked chapter five and fixed my little boo boo! Thanks for all the support!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the supportive comments. You all make me feel loved! I really appreciate the feedback. Now I just want to let you know that I'm going back through this story and editing the chapters, because some of the grammar mistakes are atrocious and just bugging me. So if it the alert says some chapter is updated and there is no new chapter. It's just me doing some maintenance. Sorry about the inconvenience, but I promise chapter 7 will be up soon. I'm hoping by tomorrow or the day after. Anyway. Thank you again for your reviews and nice words! You guys are the best!


	8. Surprises

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the feedback/reviews..Just everything! You guys are all so awesome! OK. So here it is …Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Surprises**

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked, completely gob-smacked.

The general sighed and handed her a folded up newspaper. "Is it true?" He asked his face, stony and emotionless."

"You mean my story about the Blur?" She asked not bothering to open the paper.

Her father nodded curtly.

"Yes." She said, "it's true."

The General narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Lois, what the hell do you mean it's true?" Her father had a short temper, just like she did.

"I don't understand the question." Lois answered.

"An alien? Lois this is-" He stopped trying to find the right way to explain it, "big." He finished. "Too big for a reporter. You should have called me. This is a problem for national security!"

"Problem?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest ready for a fight.

"What do you mean problem? He's saving lives. The people of this city adore him! I don't see a problem!" She spat.

"Lois, we don't know anything about him-"

"Did you even read my article?" She asked.

"Yes. And this thing-"

"Man."

"Is dangerous."

"Why?" Lois demanded. "Because he's a little bit different? Don't you think if he wanted to hurt us he would have already? Oh, wait. No he's been spending the last twenty odd years in hiding, luring us into a false sense of security." Bitter sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Lois I have to take you somewhere. The government thinks-"

"I may be a threat to national security or they want to use me as bait to catch the Blue." She knew.

All the muscles in his face tightened and a distinct glower rested on his lips. He tore the cigar out of his mouth and fisted his hands at his sides as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. It was the face that used to strike terror into her as a child. The face that said 'you are in so much trouble!' or 'you are going to be grounded till you're thirty-five!'

But it didn't have that affect anymore. She was an adult, now. Let him get mad. She was mad to. "I won't help you."

"Lo-"

"Let' me grab my purse, then we can go." She said pushing past her father and his furious face.

Clark had witnessed the whole scene. She knew he was blaming himself. Guilt was something he was good at. She hoped he wouldn't mope for too long while she was gone.

"Lois!" He grabbed her arm.

"I'll be fine, Clark." She assured him. "Don't worry."

He didn't look convinced. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I was expecting this." She smiled.

"You were?"

She nodded. "You don't write an article about a superhuman alien without getting the attention of the feds."

"How can you be so calm about this?" He demanded.

"Because I know they can't touch me or the Blur even if they force me into becoming bait." She warned.

"But-"

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise." She gave him a final wink as her father and his minions ushered her out the door to God knows where. It wouldn't be the first time her father forcibly dragged her somewhere against her will.

Three days. They kept her contained for three whole days. She had quite comfortable accommodations and they didn't torture her or anything, but it wasn't like she could execute her right to plead the fifth, either.

She must have talked to every single government official available. The interrogations were long and relentless and repetitive. But Lois held her ground. She'd been through worse. Much worse. At least these people didn't try to drown her.

She shuddered at the memory.

"Are you cold, Miss Lane?" The new 'nice cop' asked politely. He was young and lanky, probably about six feet in height. He had light hair and kind brown eyes.

_Jackass. _They were all Jackasses.

"No. Quite comfortable thank you." Lois answered just as courteously.

"Feeling guilty about something, perhaps?" The new 'dick cop' accused getting in her face for the tenth time that hour. He was a big guy. Bigger than Clark even, of course, his muscle was thanks to steroids, not alien genes. He had a rough, sharp scar covered face. He looked about as old as her father. But she guessed he was younger than he looked.

He was a dick. They were all dicks.

'No. Just a chill." Lois answered evenly.

Punching a government official in the face was only going to add to her problems. At least that's what she told herself in order to stay in control.

But God was it tempting.

"Let me save you both some time." Lois smiled too sweetly at them.

"Do I know who the Blur is? No?" This wasn't a lie. Philosophically speaking, did anyone really know anyone?

"Do I know where the Blur is? No." That wasn't a lie, either. Not technically. She didn't know where he was at the moment. He could be at the Planet or at the farm or out saving lives. She didn't know.

"Can I get in contact with him? No." Also, not a lie, they had taken away her cell phone. At that moment and for the past however many hours she had been here, she could not get in touch with Clark.

"Do I think this extraterrestrial being is the beginning of an Alien invasion/Do I think he's dangerous? No and No."

"Will I help you trap him so you can 'talk,'" Lois used air quotes, "to him? No. I had to work my butt off for months to get that interview. You want him so bad. You'll have to capture him yourself." She finished smugly. "Anything else?"

"This isn't a game Miss Lane!" 'Dick' cop's meaty hands gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting in, he leaned in close, his face inches away from hers. She didn't even flinch.

_God, he needs a tic-tac!_ Lois thought making a face.

She knew he was trying to be intimidating, but she had grown up with the General. Nothing scared her anymore. Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of Orbit."

"Gum?" She offered.

He slapped the carton out of her hands. She glared at him.

"You could have just said, no."

"Listen you little-"

"You might as well just send in the next shift. I think we're done here." She interjected sitting back in her chair.

Her interrogator let out a roar of frustration, but the 'nice' cop put a hand on his shoulder. It was also a tag team effort. 'Mr. Nice guy' was going to try to persuade her with kindness. _Oh, goodie. _

"Ms. Lane, we're not here to hurt you-"

"I'm not saying anything else. I've told you and the umpteenth hundred other agents before you, all I know. I'm done talking."

"Be reasonable, Ms. Lane." His eyes flashed with irritation, but quickly re-softened a moment later. "Now, isn't there anything you want to tell me? Anything you may have 'accidentally' forgot to mention? We won't hold it against you."

She heard agent 'dick' snort in disagreement.

Lois rolled her eyes and scowled at the men in front of her. She told them she wasn't going to say anything else. And damn it! She wasn't going to anything else! Put a fork in her, she was done!

She wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower. She didn't want to sit in this dinky, gray room anymore while dozens of men threw pointless questions at her. She wanted to go home.

The quiet lasted longer that she expected it to. Both agents stared hard at her, trying to break her silence. Ha! They didn't know whom they were dealing with. She was the champion of the silent treatment.

Finally, 'dick' agent stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him in vexation.

_One down, _Lois thought triumphantly.

However, her victory was short-lived when the door reopened, revealing an annoyed looking three star general.

"Lo!" It was a warning. Childishly, the brunette pinched her thumb and forefinger together and traced over her lips, the message was clear "my lips are zipped."

The general cocked his eyebrow. Lois mimicked him. It was a little scary how alike they were sometimes.

"Terry. "he motioned for the small lanky guy to leave, "I'd like to talk to my daughter alone, please."

"But sir-" The agent tried to protest.

"That's an order." The general gave him a hard look. Terry fled the room in such a way that Lois was sure he almost wet himself.

Her father walked into the interrogation room and shut the door behind him. She watched as he took a seat across the table from her.

"I think I raised you to be a little too independent." He started.

Lois was surprised at how gentle his voice was. His eyes, usually hard and unwavering, softened and he chuckled to himself.

"I remember when you were three," he started. "Your mother had just taught you the alphabet, to get you ready for pre-school. She wanted you to have a one-up on the other kids. "

Did her father just wink at her? "You were so determined to write your name. You must have gone through a hundred pieces of paper." He laughed. "But you did it. " He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Lois watched in amazement as he pulled out a worn, folded piece of paper. He handed it too her.

Lois opened the scrap delicately and there written in bright orange crayon was 'Lois Joanne Lane.' It was crooked and sloppy, but still legible.

She blinked back the tears rimming her eyelids. He kept this? Why on Earth-?

"Your mother always said there was no denying you were my daughter. Even then, at age three, we were too much alike."

Lois didn't understand. What was the point of this? She was in utter shock. She looked at her father unable to speak. Her throat burned and her eyes were sparkling with tears. But she would be damned before she let herself cry in front of the general.

"I don't-" She started her voice hoarse and small.

"My little Lo, has always been driven and independent and has always stood up for what she believes in. I know that, because that's how I raised you to be."

"Daddy?"

"If you say this alien- the Red Blue Blur- isn't a threat. I believe you. But you have to understand why I had to bring you in."

"I do understand." She said still trying to get over her initial shock. "Can I go, now?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"So, you're not going to go after him, are you?"

"Not unless he gives us a reason to." The general answered.

"He won't," she answered confidently.

********

Lois told her father to drop her off at the Planet instead of home. As much as she craved a shower, there were still a few hours before the workday was over and she wanted to see how much damage the feds had done to her desk. And she may have also wanted to see Clark. Maybe.

For the first time since she was six, Lois hugged her father good-bye and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye daddy!" She loved him. She always had, and even though there were things she could never forgive him for he was still her father. She shut the door to his jeep and pushed her way through the revolving doors.

"Lois!" Clark rushed to her side the minute she walked into the bullpen. He had been worried sick for the past couple of days. 'A complete wreck' according to Jimmy.

"I'm so sorry Lois!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's all my fault!"

"What? You're so weird sometimes, Smallville!" She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

He touched her face and gently turned her head either way, like he was looking for markings. He gently grabbed her wrists inspecting her hands and arms. And Lois was pretty sure he had used his x-ray vision to check for lacerations that may be covered by clothing.

"Clark!" She said sternly. His face snapped up to catch her gaze. "I'm fine. Really. All they did was question me. My dad was there the whole time." She assured him.

For the first time in over seventy-two hours, Clark exhaled.

Lois peered over her friend's shoulder. "Well, at least my desk is in tact."

"Yeah, but the feds took a lot of your notes and papers. I made them leave all your press badges though." He tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

But Lois was too busy trying to remember how to breathe at the moment, to laugh. Her date book! Oh God! What if they figured it out? What if they started keeping tabs on Clark too?

"Lois, are you all right?" Clark asked noticing her horrified expression.

"Yeah, just-uh pissed! Yeah, I mean what right did they have to go through my things? That's my personal property! What the hell?"

"Lois calm down."

"That's easy for you to say!" She yelled. "You're rights weren't violated!" She felt horrible for yelling at him, but covering up her panic with anger would keep him from asking too many questions.

Lois stalked over to her desk and started to causally rummage through her drawers, starting with the top right and working her way to the bottom left. The drawer she was actually concerned about.

She made sure slam each drawer shut after examination, to emphasize her irritation to Clark and everyone else at the Planet.

Clark had been right. Her 'cupboards were bare,' so to speak. They had taken a lot of her files. She'd get them back though. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

With trembling hands Lois opened the drawer that was supposed to contain her sacred date book.

_There is a God! _

It was lying on top of a couple of stacks of extra computer paper, closed and untampered with. She figured they probably flipped through it and didn't find anything worth taking.

Her heart started beating again. Clark was safe-for now.

********

"Lane!"

God, she hadn't even been back for a half hour!

"Don't tell me," Lois called back, " Tess wants to see me."

Without hearing the reply Lois gave Clark a quick "I'm OK. I swear' look and once again climbed the stairs to Tess's office.

She didn't bother knocking this time; she just burst through the door. "Look Tess I already told you-"

She stopped when she noticed an older man sitting across from the red haired editor. He looked like he was in his late forty's or early fifties. His hair was silver and thin. He had a stern, but also friendly face, like he was the perfect professional.

"That's not what this is about, Miss Lane." Tess nodded to the seat beside the man, "Please have a seat."

"I'll just stand. Thank you."

"Whatever makes you more comfortable. Coffee?"

For the first time in her life Lois refused a free cup of coffee.

"Miss Lane I'd like you to meet one of our senior reporters, Perry White."

Lois shook the older man's hand in awe. Perry White? _The_ Perry White?

"It's very nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Likewise," he replied in a gruff amicable voice.

"Mr. White has been keeping tabs on you, Ms. Lane, for quite sometime." Tess announced.

"I'm very impressed with your work. You've got real potential, kid. Real talent." Perry praised.

Lois beamed. "Thank you." For the second time that day Lois was completely flabbergasted.

"Mr. White has a proposition for you." Tess said.

********

Lois had never been so happy to see her front door than at that moment. God, what a day! She needed that shower more than ever. She dug into her purse and quickly pulled out her keys.

Not quickly enough, though.

"Lois! Where have you been?" Marge exclaimed behind her. "These men from the government came- and I tried to stop them. I told them-"

"I know." Lois cut her off, "thanks Marge. I'm sure you tried your best."

"Stupid feds. Think just because they have a badge they can do whatever they want! This is America! Well, I wrote a strongly worded letter to our congresswoman!" She announced proudly.

"Good." Lois smiled at her, trying to figure out a polite way to excuse herself from the conversation. The shower was calling her name! "Give 'em hell Marge!"

The older woman looked slightly offended by Lois's language, but smiled just the same.

"I read your article in the newspaper about the uh-, " she trailed off, "very well written." Marge said abruptly. Lois could tell by her tone she had quite made up her mind about The Blur.

"Thank you," Lois responded politely. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you later."

She opened the door to her apartment and almost screamed at the sight in front of her.

Her apartment was in ruins. Her furniture was turned over her files scattered on the floor. Her clothes had been ripped from her drawers and closet and strewn about her room carelessly.

Her hand was tingling. She wanted to hit something-or something!

She had been expecting them to go through her things. But they had practically ransacked her apartment like common criminals! They couldn't have been a little more, careful about their investigation? Bastards!

She was too exhausted to start cleaning. Her bathroom better not be destroyed or so help her God-

A loud knock on the door cut her silent threat off. What now? She wondered warily. Hadn't she been through enough today?

Lois opened the door. "Clark?"

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"What are you-?"

Marge's creaked door opened slightly and Lois caught her giving Clark a disapproving glare.

_What? _

Realization hit her.

"Smallville, did you drive here?"

"I- uh yeah, why?" He gave her a curious look.

Clark drove a pick up truck and Marge's living room window faced the parking lot.

Oh, she couldn't resist having a little fun.

Lois walked two long fingers up Clark's chest and played with the collar of his shirt.

"No reason." She replied seductively.

"Lo-Lois?" He was blushing already. Good.

She grabbed his tie and violently pulled him into her apartment.

After the door slammed shut on Marge's appalled face. Lois released Clark and burst into giggles

"What was that about?" The farm boy asked still flushed, but his voice low and a bit-throaty?

Lois's laughter ceased when she caught the dark lusty look in his eyes.

She swallowed hard.

Oh, boy. That wasn't supposed to happen. Her knees became slightly wobbly.

Lois realized she had gotten so caught up by the look in Clark's eyes she hadn't answered his question. Her nerves got the better of her and the explanation came out in a rush.

"My neighbor. She's really nosy and well the other day when I got home I was still wearing your shirt and when she asked where I was I kind of snapped and told her-"

"Told her what?"

"That I was having wild sex in a pick up truck." She never broke his gaze. She couldn't even if she'd wanted to.

Clark nodded in understanding. "And I drive a pick up truck. So she naturally assumed you were having wild sex with me." He said.

Lois nodded. She didn't think she'd ever heard Clark Kent say the word 'sex' before.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked again trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Well, I uh- came to see if you needed anything." He said.

When she stared blankly at him, Clark decided to elaborate a little bit.

"It's just you were gone for three days and I wasn't sure if you needed like-uh food or-" He looked around. "A maid." He finished slowly.

Lois let out a humorless bark. "Yeah, I could really use the latter, actually."

"You would think they would have been a bit more-er delicate." Clark said.

"You'd think." She agreed bitterly.

"Thanks Smallville. I appreciate it. I do. But you don't have to stay." She said.

"I want to." He answered.

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him. Shouldn't he be out patrolling or something? There had to be some crime going down somewhere in this city and he'd rather be there helping her with chores?

"Really?" She was surprised. Well, if he really did want to stay, maybe now was a good time to tell him about Perry White's offer.

"Listen. Clark- I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked concerned.

"Well," she picked up a random item clothing off the ground and started twisting it in her hands.

"What Lois? You can tell me anything." He placed his hands on her shoulders. Lois looked up and smiled at him. He wasn't going to like this. Oh, well.

"Clark, Perry White wants to take me to Iraq with him on assignment," she paused running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, "for six months."

**TBC**

**********  
**

**A/N:** Hmmmm….Another cliffy. I'm so bad (but in a good way) Please review! Thanks!


	9. Inappropriate

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update! But I hope you'll find that your patience has will be greatly rewarded! Thank you so much for the reviews/comments/encouragement it means a lot! Oh, My! Almost 100 reviews *is overwhelmed and humbled* THANKS!

And a special Thank You to my beta!

**Chapter 8**

**Inappropriate**

It was easy. That 's what Kara had told him. _Easy._ _Just concentrate and let go_. Or something like that- _just take a deep breath and_- he leapt off the top of the barn and for a moment he felt as though his body was suspended in the air. _Yes!_ But the next moment he lost it and fell tumbling to the ground. Hard.

Clark got up and dusted himself off. He studied the oddly shaped imprint he had just made. It looked like a 3D chalk out line of his body. Any other time this would have caused him to laugh. It was like in those old Wile E. Coyote/Road runner cartoons. But after about the fifteenth time, it loses its hilarity.

He grudgingly climbed the stairs of the loft, hoisted himself through the window and onto the top or the barn to try for the sixteenth time. Maybe if he somehow persuaded Lois to kiss him again?

Clark winced. No. Not after the fight they'd had a couple days ago. She still wasn't speaking to him. So, he may have overreacted when she told him about Perry White's offer, but he'd been trying to apologize for two days! She wouldn't hear any of it. _Difficult, stubborn, pig headed-_

"Clark?"

He looked down to see a half confused half amused look on his best friend's face.

"Oh, hey Chlo." He said casually. Well, as casually as one could, standing on the roof of a barn, looking like they were about to commit suicide. But he knew Chloe knew better.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fly." He answered simply.

"Oh." She said. "Uh Clark? It's not that I'm not happy, but can I ask what brought on this sudden need for take off?"

Clark sighed. "One minute."

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on how it felt to have Lois's lips against his. How her flawless body had melded perfectly into his. The sound of her moan. The touch of her skin.

He was doing it. He felt his feet lift off of the shingles. It was happening he was-

Falling. He was definitely falling.

BAM!

Chloe gasped. Clark sighed. Once again he picked himself off of the ground and dusted off his shirt and pants.

Chloe gave him a sympathetic look. "You almost had it that time." She encouraged. "You floated for a few seconds before you-"

"Yeah. I've been getting really good at floating. I just can't seem to hold it."

"So, you never answered my question." The blonde said.

"Hmmm."

"Why the sudden need to soar above the clouds? Not that I disapprove I'm just-"

"Curious." Clark finished. "You're not going to like the reason," he warned. "_I_ don't even like the reason," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Clark?"

"She's leaving in two weeks." He stated. "I only have two weeks to learn how to fly. That doesn't give me a lot of time with work and Blur stuff and-"

"Wait? What? You're learning to fly because of Lois?"

Clark nodded.

"Why would I be mad about that? I'm a little confused. But not mad." She said.

Clark sighed in frustration.

"You're supposed to be mad because of how incredibly selfish I'm being!" He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still not getting it." Chloe said.

"Chloe, I should be learning to fly to save the world. I should be learning to fly because of my destiny. I should not be learning to fly because in a matter of fifteen days your cousin is going to a third world country! A third world warring country! What if something happens to her and can't get there in time? Super speed isn't enough!" He paused taking a calming breath. "Look, I know this isn't the right reason to do this. But I-really don't care." He finished.

"Wow," was all Chloe could say.

"I know," Clark answered, grimly.

"Who knew the secret to getting your rear in gear was to fall for Lois Lane!" Chloe laughed.

"It's not funny!" Clark groaned.

"It's a little funny," Chloe disagreed.

"It's not my fault," he said.

"Oh, I believe that whole heartedly." Chloe was having a little too much fun with this. "But it's about time, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, Clark, the only two people in this world that didn't notice that you and Lois had fallen for each other were you and my stubborn big cousin." She smirked.

"So, did you come over here just to tease me or is there another reason?" Clark changed the subject quickly. He didn't want to talk about this. It was hard enough admitting it to himself, but saying it out loud just made it more- real.

Great. He was pathetic and a coward. _Just great._

Chloe smiled and handed him a manila folder. "Ollie needs a favor," she said.

"What else is new?" Clark asked opening the folder.

********

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Lois stared daggers at her computer screen. She was determined to ignore him. He could squeak that chair till the cows came home for all she cared. The jerk.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Lois pressed the keys harder trying in vain to block out the annoying sound.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

She started to pop her gum. Two could play at this.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Dammit! "What Smallville!"

Clark smiled triumphantly and stilled his noisy chair. "Lois I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Lois! I over reacted. I just-"

"Are you deaf? What part of I-don't-want-to-hear-it don't you understand?"

"Wasn't prepared for what you said." He continued ignoring her.

"Clark!"

"I'm really sorry Lois. C'mon don't stay mad." He was doing that 'sexy pouty please forgive me' face. She couldn't resist! She was only human for God's sake!

"I'll think about it." She decided refusing to give in completely.

"What if I take you to lunch at that new café on Main? The one you've been dying to check out since it opened?"

He was playing dirty!

"Fine." She agreed after a pregnant pause. Let him squirm a little. "But no funny business, Smallville," she gave him a pointed look to emphasize her statement.

"Scout's honor." He promised.

It was only eleven thirty, but Lois decided she and Clark could take an early lunch. It's not like they did it every day.

"Let's go now. I'm starving." She declared.

"Whatever you say." He smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes. Suck up. She had to admit she kind of liked it. Anything she said, huh? This could be fun.

********

Lois picked out a booth for them to sit at close the front window. "More natural light." She explained to Clark. "And we can people watch. Which is always fun."

He grinned. He and Lois loved to people watch. It was their favorite pass time.

"Hi. My name Darla and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A golden haired waitress asked cordially. She smiled extra warmly at Clark.

"I'd like the raspberry ice tea with a lemon wedge on the side." Lois answered.

"Water for me." Clark returned the waitress's sugary sweet expression out of politeness. Lois tried not to roll her eyes. He was so naïve sometimes.

"I'll be right back with that." Lois watched as she practically floated to the kitchen.

The brunette giggled. "What?" Clark asked.

"You have no idea what you've just done, do you?"

"Huh?"

Lois opened her menu and shook her head. "You are so oblivious sometimes, Smallville."

Clark scrunched his eyebrows at her, but let the subject drop.

Lois glanced at the entrees and immediately knew what she wanted and how she wanted it.

Darla returned with their drinks. "So, have we decided yet?" Lois didn't miss that she was talking solely to Clark.

"I'd like the Club please, on wheat bread. Can you have them cut it across instead of down the middle? Oh, and also I want the tomato and the onions on the side and I'd like the half order of the garden salad with the balsamic vinaigrette on the side and can you make sure that they pick out those purple colored leaves? They freak me out." Lois ordered expertly.

Darla and Clark were both giving her strange looks.

"What?"

"Does the movie, _When Harry met Sally_ mean anything to you?" Clark asked.

Lois glared. "What are you trying to say, Smallville? I'm high maintenance?"

"To say the least." Clark muttered.

Lois clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "OK." Lois said after a beat.

"OK?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I'm high maintenance." She looked straight into his eyes. "But I'm worth it." She flipped her hair.

Clark grinned.

And Darla stood there watching the exchange looking rather deflated.

"And for you, sir?" She leaned in close to Clark. Giving it one last shot.

"Oh, I'll just have the uh-turkey sandwich with the vegetable soup." He handed her both his and Lois's menus absentmindedly his eyes never leaving his partner's.

When Darla went to put their orders in, Lois and Clark turned their attention to the window.

The busy Metropolis population was scurrying about the streets. Trying to go somewhere or meet someone or do something. Rush. Rush. Rush.

Lois relished in the fast pace of the city. She drank it up! The city was never quiet. The city was never lonely. The city was alive and thriving and breathing. She loved it.

"Oh, my God!" The brunette exclaimed, suddenly.

"What?" Clark asked, his eyes frantically scanning the crowd. Was there danger?

"That woman is wearing purple lycra pants and a leopard print tank top!"

Clark let out a sigh of relief while Lois burst in to giggles.

"Where are her friends?"

"Lois!" But Clark couldn't help chuckling when he saw the poor fashion challenged woman. She was older maybe in her late thirties or early forties. That made it worse.

"Seriously!" Lois went on. "Friends don't let friends got out in public like that!"

"Well, there's an exception to every rule." Clark answered nodding to the woman in a zebra print mini skirt and matching vest, wearing stretch pants, who had just embraced the first woman.

Lois gasped. "It's an epidemic!"

They were both laughing hard now.

"Is her skirt- snake skin?"

Clark threw his head back and howled. Lois felt tears starting to streak down her cheeks.

"You know we're going to hell, right?" Lois said trying to calm down.

"In a hand basket," came the breathless reply.

Darla returned carrying their food. She wasn't too happy to see their smiling, flushed faces. She set the food down.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No." Lois replied. "I think we're good. Right, Smallville?"

Clark nodded to the waitress. "Thanks."

Lois inspected her food carefully before taking a bite.

"Looking for a bomb?" Clark asked as he watched her lift the bread off her sandwich and searched the contents.

"No. I wanna make sure no one hocked a lugy in my food!"

"Lois! C'mon."

"Ever since we saw that movie _Waiting_ I've been a little paranoid." Lois confessed.

Clark laughed. "So do you forgive me, yet?" He inquired when Lois decided her food was untainted and took a bite.

She chewed languidly, as if pondering his question with great care.

She eyed the table and spotted an advertisement for a double fudge chocolate brownie served a la mode.

"It depends." She said off handedly

Clark held her gaze. "Just tell me what you want." He said in a serious tone.

A hot sensation that started in Lois's lower abdomen began to rapidly spread throughout her stomach and chest. She must have shivered, because Clark asked her if she was cold.

"No. I'm actually kind of hot." She said quietly. Trying to resist the urge to lunge across the table and show him exactly what she wanted.

"So?" Lois said loudly, breaking the tension.

"So," Clark echoed, "six months," he added after a beat.

"Yep. Six months," she answered.

"That's a long time," Clark expanded.

"Clark, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" Lois tried to assure him.

The farm boy frowned at his soup.

"Besides," Lois added quickly, "I'll email and call every chance I get and I'll have a tech guys set up one of those live feed Internet thingies, so we can see each other- it'll be like I never left!"

"But you won't be _here_." Clark said. "I mean, what am I going to do without my daily dose of Lane sarcasm?" He tried to laugh.

"Well, you survived pretty good without it when I was in Star City," Lois replied lightly.

What the hell had compelled her to bring that up?

"Lois?"

"It's just last time I left things got-er-crazy and-" she didn't know exactly what else to say without revealing too much.

"Lois." Clark's hand reached over the top of the table and covered hers. "Last time, was different. I wasn't sure of- certain _things_." He captured her gaze with his own, trying to get her to understand. "But now, it's too late. I'm too aware of those certain _things_ that I wasn't aware of before." He hoped that made sense.

Lois's heart was palpitating against her ribcage the way it always did when he touched her. She tried to keep her breathing even, but when he squeezed her hand, she involuntarily gasped.

How could one person have that kind of effect on her? True, he wasn't 'of this world,' but it was still completely unfair! If she didn't leave soon she was going to do something extremely inappropriate.

"Are you all right?" Clark looked concerned for the second time, in what? Ten minutes?

"Um, actually I have to go-uh meet a source-Sorry, I forgot about it. Thanks for lunch. Bye!" She slipped her hand free from his gentle grasp and practically sprinted out of the café.

Darla popped up out of nowhere, "did your girlfriend want a doggy bag?" She asked looking at the uneaten food.

"No." Clark answered still staring at the door, he didn't even notice when waitress left, saying something about bringing out his check.

That was the second time he'd try to have a meal with Lois and she bolted. What did he do this time? She was acting weird. He understood about the rooftop, he had been out of line there. But here-

Clark dug into his wallet and placed a fifty-dollar bill on the table. He knew he just left the waitress one hell of a tip, but he wasn't going to let Lois run out on him again. Not without an explanation.

He burst through the café door and jogged in the direction he'd seen her dash off in. He saw a flash of her bright blue blouse; turn the corner two blocks up. Without thinking, he increased his speed.

"Lois!" He grabbed her arm gently once he caught up to her.

"Clark!" Lois blinked a few times, "did you want to come with me to interview my source?" Crap! She needed a source! Now!

"Lois, we both know there is no source," he answered, gingerly pulling her off the sidewalk into the mouth of an alley.

"There is to a source!" She said defiantly, sticking out her chin.

"I don't believe you. Now tell me what's really going on? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing." Lois said a little too quickly. A smile played with Clark's lips as he raised his eyebrows, "Lois."

She sighed defeatedly.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about the trip. I mean this could change my entire career!" She flailed her arms.

"Yeah. It's a great opportunity," Clark agreed, reluctantly.

"Smallville, I know you're worried. But there will be soldiers everywhere we go." She squeezed his hand.

"What do you mean, 'everywhere we go?'" Clark asked.

"Well, Perry and I won't just be in Iraq. He wants to go everywhere, Iran, Afghanistan, and Israel, Palesti- "Lois's voice died in her throat when she saw her friend's expression.

Clark was trying very hard to not over react. Overreacting would be bad. Did he really want her not speaking to him for another two day? But she was going to be gallivanting all over the Middle East for six months without anyone to protect her- to _really_ protect her!

At that moment Clark wanted nothing more than to grab her around the waist, super speed them back to the farm and barricade them inside his house for-the rest of their lives!

Sure, she'd be mad at him at first- furious even. But he could think of few ways to make her un-furious.

Or, better yet, he could cash in on that favor Perry owed him. Lois wouldn't be furious at him for that. Nope, she'd skip right ahead to killing him. He may be a super powered extraterrestrial who was virtually indestructible, but Lois Lane would find a way to murder him- Kryptonite or no Kryptonite.

"Smallville?" Lois waved a hand infront of his face.

"Sorry, just taking it all in." Clark answered. Lois hadn't let go of his hand.

"Clark?"

"It's just I-I mean The Blur, won't be there to protect you."

"I can take-"

"Care of yourself. I know. I just-"

Lois smiled, "It's going to be OK, I'm going to be fine and the six months will fly by so fast you won't even have time to miss me!"

"I seriously doubt that," unconsciously he moved his free hand and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Careful Smallville, or I'll actually start to think that you care." She said half jokingly.

"I do care, Lois. More than I should." He started to lean towards her, his eyes fixated on her lips.

Lois brought her free hand up to cup the side of his face as she resituated their clasped hands so that their fingers laced together.

"Lois, I'm going to kiss you." Clark whispered his mouth inches away from hers.

"Do you always announce it, like that?" She asked smiling.

"No," Clark grinned, "but I'm afraid if I don't tell you first, you'll run away, again.

Lois crashed her lips to his then pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

He fused their mouths together in a long searing kiss.

**TBC**

********

**A/N:** Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	10. Who Needs Sleep?

**A/N: **Thank you SO much for the comments! You guys really know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Beware: Fluffy goodness ahead!

**Chapter 9**

**Who Needs Sleep? **

Clark growled and reluctantly pulled away from her embrace. Lois immediately knew the reason and silently cursed. Damn city! Couldn't it take care of itself for five minutes so she could properly and scrupulously kiss and be kissed by Clark Kent!

God!

"Uh, Lois?" He said breathlessly, "I think I-um forgot my wallet back at the café. I should-"

That was a lie. Lois was positive she'd felt the outline of his wallet two seconds ago when she'd rudely squeezed his ass. But she feigned concern and told him to run back and get it. "I'll just get back to the Planet." She smiled. He brushed his lips against hers one more time before he hurriedly disappeared around the corner.

Lois sighed. She had to get used this. She had to learn to share. She was never good at sharing, but she'd have to suck it up and learn to be a big girl.

_Humph! _

A thought suddenly occurred to the reporter. Lois bit her lip and quickly half walked/half ran down the street. The downside was that Clark had to stop kissing her and go save the world, the upside was wherever he had gone was bound to be news worthy.

Lois ducked into an electronics store, and prayed one of the TV's was on a station other than ESPN. She'd go back to the Planet, but this way she'd get a heads up on the competition if she were already half way to the action.

Yes! She felt like punching the air in victory, but refrained. There on screen was a blazing fire, downtown. It was an apartment building on Kemper. Lois sprinted out of the store. She ran to the curb, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, hailing a cab.

"Kemper!" She told the cabbie.

"I'm sorry miss, no one can get through. There's a huge fire."

Lois flashed her press badge. "I know. That's exactly where I'm headed."

********

Lois threw money at the cab driver, as she got out of the car, completely aware that she had just overpaid the guy by at least, ten dollars. Oh, well. This story would be worth it.

Lois was amazed. The huge fire and endless screen of smoke she had seen on the TV at the electronics store, not ten minutes ago, was no more. The building was completely fine. She spotted a group of fireman standing around staring at the building with the same confused awe as she was.

"Excuse me!" Lois poked the nearest one on the shoulder. He turned. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Can you tell me what happened?"

The fireman opened and closed his mouth a couple times. "Lady, I'm not sure you'd believe me if I did tell you."

"Try me." Lois smiled.

The man shrugged. "One minute there was a fire and the next-" He paused trying to find the right words. "The next, there wasn't."

"Do you think it was the work of the Red Blue Blur?" Lois asked.

Something that looked like recognition brightened in the fireman's eyes. "Yes." He said with excitement. "That had to be it!"

"And you didn't feel anything strange before the fire went out? Maybe a gust of unusually strong wind or a streak of red and blue."

He thought for a moment then looked at one of his buddies. "Hey, Sawyer! You feel anything weird before the fire went out?"

The other man turned around and eyed Lois curiously. "Are you a reporter?"

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She repeated, proudly.

"Lois Lane? The same Lois Lane who got that interview with that Blur guy?" Fireman number two asked, eagerly.

'Yes."

He smiled. "Well, the wind picked up for a second. But it was strange."

'How so?" Lois asked.

"Well, I felt it, but it wasn't coming from any direction. It felt like it was bouncing off the building itself." He replied, slowly.

Lois wrote down her quotes and got a few more of the firemen's and some police statements. She was almost positive Clark was responsible for saving this building and the people in it, but no one had seen anything. They'd all felt the sudden gust of air, but hadn't seen its place of origin.

Not that she was expecting Clark to stand in front of everyone and pull a big bad wolf, but she wished he would've at least streaked past someone. Lois pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call. Perhaps, one of the stoplight cameras caught something. There had to be a way she could give him credit for this save.

When Lois arrived back to the Daily Planet, Clark was sitting at his desk.

"Where were you?" He tried to inquire casually, but Lois caught the hint of sincere curiosity in his voice.

"There was a fire," she said.

"A fire?" His voice hitched a bit.

"Yep. On Kemper, one of the apartment buildings."

"How'd it start?"

"They aren't sure, yet. But one of my police buddies promised to call me as soon as they know for sure."

"Was anyone hurt? I didn't hear anything about it over the dispatch?"

"No one was hurt. The fire was put out before any real damage could be done."

"Well, that's a relief."

"It was the Blur." Lois stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Reporter's intuition," she smiled, "and I also got a few statements from the fireman. They felt this peculiar gust of wind, right before the fire went out."

"That doesn't mean the Blur did it," there was somewhat of an edge in his voice.

Lois crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head at him. What was his problem? Didn't he want credit for this?

"Can you name another person who has super breath?"

Clark was pouting.

Lois cocked an eyebrow. He was jealous. No, even better: He was jealous, _of himself_! Oh, this was too funny. She'd just kissed him like an hour ago in the middle of the entire city and God and he was envious of her Blur gushing?

OK, so she'd kissed The Blur too, but that was purely for scientific reasons. She had to test her hypothesis.

What was she thinking? It was Clark the whole time! What was he so bent out of shape about?

"Smallville, what's you're problem with the Blur?" She asked, soothingly. There was no reason to rile his feathers more.

"I don't have a problem," he replied, turning away from her. He stood up to freshen his coffee.

Lois followed him. "Yes, you do. You get all cranky whenever I bring him up," she accused. Well, he had been happy for her when she got the interview. But he could have been faking. It was hard to decipher tones of voice over the phone, unless the person was being blatantly obvious about them. And even though Clark wasn't a man a subtlety, there was still a possibility she had been so elated, she could've have missed his annoyance.

"I do not." He replied, crossly.

"Do too."

"Do. Not."

"Do. Too."

"Do-"

"Uh, guys?"

"What!" Clark and Lois yelled in unison.

Jimmy flinched. "Never mind. It can wait."

"No. It's OK Jimmy. Sorry. What did you need?" Clark asked, thankful for the interruption. He didn't want to talk about his alter ego with Lois anymore. Though he saw the brunette glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Make it quick, Olsen." Lois practically growled. She wasn't through interrogating Clark, just yet.

"Well, I just wanted to drop this off for you, Lois." He said placing the package onto her desk. "It's that information you wanted on the stoplights, this afternoon."

Lois managed to smile at her ex-cousin-in-law, "thanks Jimmy, that was very-efficient of you."

Jimmy looked thoroughly proud of himself and was, at that moment, feeling extremely confident so he curiously ventured, "What are you two fighting about, this time?"

"Nothing!' The two reporters answered in unison-again.

Jimmy didn't flinch this time, but instead nodded curtly and walked away thoroughly amused.

"Why did you want pictures from the stoplights?" Clark asked hoping to distract Mad Dog Lane's scent from their previous topic.

"Nice try, Smallville. But I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

_Well_, Clark mused, _it had been worth a shot._

"I don't really think I can answer your question, Lois," he said, honestly.

"Why not?" She took his newly freshened coffee cup from his grasp and took a sip. Clark didn't comment. This was a natural occurrence, like fish swimming or people breathing.

"Look, I just don't think you should romanticize this guy, I mean you don't really know anything about him, besides the superficial stuff," Clark reasoned.

Lois softened her features, but her brows pushed together, thoughtfully. She didn't quite understand why he was so worried.

"Clark, trust me on this. He's a good man. I know it," She placed her hand on his chest affectionately.

Clark sighed, "All right, if you say so."

"I do." She smiled.

He caught her gaze, and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, each lost in the depths of the other's eyes.

They were leaning in for a kiss, when both simultaneously realized they were in the middle of the bullpen and making out there, would not go over well.

"Oops," Lois chuckled, nervously pulling away, but her hands hadn't left his chest.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, still holding onto her waist. "We've got to watch ourselves."

"Right. We can't get too carried away, _here."_ She gestured to their surroundings.

Clark licked his lips and quickly looked left to right, as if surveying the scene.

"You want to go somewhere we can get carried away?" Clark questioned lowly, flashing her a winning smile.

Lois shivered involuntarily at his words, but shook her head. "Bad Clarkie," she mock scolded, tapping his nose lightly with her index finger, " no hanky panky during office hours." She wondered how long that rule would last. Judging by the expression on Clark's face-not very long.

However, as the words sank in and his mind finally wrapped itself around what she had been alluding to, his face changed, and he was blushing.

"I wasn't suggesting- _hanky panky_!" He whispered in an appalled voice, like Lois had just asked him to compromise her honor. Sorry Clarkie, that had been compromised a long time ago.

Lois just winked at him and smiled vampishly, before removing herself from his arms. She sauntered back to her desk and sat down, opening the package on her desk. She still had a story to write.

********

She hadn't found any physical evidence of The Blur being at the scene of the fire, but there really wasn't any other rational explanation. So, the FrontPage headline read,

_Blur Saves Kemper Apartment Building._

Surprisingly, Lois didn't even have to fight Tess to get her to believe her story. She said the testimony from the firemen and the pedestrians on the sidewalk were proof enough for her.

Clark hadn't said anything, but he frowned a bit when he saw the headline, at first. And for a moment, Lois feared she had been wrong and the Blur wasn't responsible, and that's why he had gotten so bent out of shape the other day. But, then she saw the small grin that graced his lips a moment after and knew she was worrying for nothing.

He was just reluctant to be in the limelight. She'd have to fix that. Lois watched Clark as he typed away at his computer. In order for him to go public he would need a more efficient costume. Blue jeans and a horrid red jacket just weren't going to cut it. And if he ever mastered the art of flight, which she really hoped he did, leather was completely out of the question.

He'd need something form fitting. Oh, she liked that idea, a lot. And maybe a cape, to help with the aerodynamics, Lois shook her head. She was being silly; he'd never go for a cape. Well, perhaps she could convince him, otherwise?

A slow grin spread across the brunette's face. She could be awfully persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Lois?" The hero in question looked up from his monitor.

"Hmm?" She said, distractedly holding onto the mental image of Clark in tights.

"I think you should come to the farm tonight," he said hurriedly, "I mean, will you come to the farm tonight? Around eight? I'll make us dinner."

Like he needed to give her a reason to visit him. She already knew his ulterior motives for cornering her at the farm. They hadn't exactly talked about the kiss or anything related to their rapidly evolving relationship.

"OK." She smiled at him, trying to up his confidence level. In the back of her mind a tiny voice was giving her hope that maybe he also wanted to talk about other things at this dinner. She was leaving the country for an extended period of time in less than two weeks. Maybe he thought it was now or never!

Lois shouldn't let herself hope too much though. She didn't want to be disappointed if that wasn't the case. But it was hard not too.

********

The farmhouse smelled like cheap, greasy, Chinese take-out.

"Well, so much for making me dinner," Lois said sarcastically, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I kind of got held up on some things and didn't have a chance to cook. So I thought this was the next best thing," he replied, holding up an open carton.

'Works for me," Lois took her usual seat at the table and began to dig into one of the boxes. Clark remained leaning against the island, poking at his food with his chopsticks.

"So, you wanna tell me what's on your mind or are we just going to sit here in awkward silence for the rest of the night?" Lois pondered, "Because if it's the latter you know how much I _hate_ awkward silences. So, I'll be forced to fill the void with meaningless chatter," she threatened.

"I just want to be clear. You're still leaving, aren't you?" Clark asked, seriously.

"Yes, I'm still leaving," Lois, answered. She loved him, very much. More than he would ever know, but if she didn't accept Perry's offer she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"I figured," he stabbed at some sweet and sour chicken. He took a deep breath, "In that case, Lois-I-um-well-uh," he stumbled, still not making eye contact with her.

Lois however, stood completely still, unable to keep her eyes off of him. This was it! This was the moment. He was going to tell her. He was-

"Never mind, I-uh lost my train of thought," _more like your nerve! _ He chastised himself, silently. Lois was still staring at him, he head cocked slightly to the left.

She had to admit she was a bit disappointed. She really thought that, that was the moment. She could tell he wanted to tell her. But he was holding back. Was it because of the trip? Or because he didn't think she would accept him? Or was he worried that by telling her he would be putting her in danger?

It could be all of those reasons and more. All she knew was that she couldn't pressure him. No matter how much she wanted to. A simple, 'spit it out, Smallville!' Was on the tip of her tongue, but Lois bit the inside of her mouth. He had to tell her on his own time. If now wasn't the time, she would just have to wait. God, she hated waiting almost as much as she hated sharing and awkward silences.

She tried to but herself in his shoes. What if she were the one with the secret. What if she had to hide her true self from everyone she cared about? Suddenly, all of his brooding made sense to her. Every look of anguish and apprehension, all those times she thought he was being a drama queen. How many times had he truly saved her life? How many times had he put the world before himself? How many sacrifices had he had to make? No one in the world could really relate to his situation. He was completely alone, in a sense.

Lois set her food down on the table and rose from her seat. Clark didn't seem to notice, he was still taking an immense interest in the floor. Lois took four, long steps and stood in front of him. She lifted his chin with her hand and forced him to look at her. A kaleidoscope of emotions swirled within his eyes: fear, want, alarm, guilt, happiness, sadness- love.

She cupped the side of his face and brought her lips to his. It was a kiss meant to sooth. She wanted to show him she was there for him that even though she could never really understand where he was coming from or relate to his situation she would always be there for him. She would always be on his side, right or wrong.

Lois pulled away first, pressing her body against his and placing their foreheads together. She ran her hands through his hair once then tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed contently, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth.

Then Lois spoke, "Let's go to bed, Smallville," She smiled, seductively. Clark glanced at the clock on the wall then gave her a bemused look, "It's only nine 'o clock, Lois. You can't be tired."

His obliviousness, only made her want him more. She didn't think they were going to make it the bedroom. And that didn't bother her in the least. She unhooked an arm from around his neck and slowly traced her hand up and down his chest, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

**TBC**

**********  
**

**A/N:** Sorry, to disappoint you but there will be nothing-er- graphic in this fic...But I think implied smut is the next best thing, right? I realized that in "Crazy For You" I'm going to eventually cross the line, *bites nails* but I'll be putting it off for as long as possible...*gulp*..... Anywho, Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	11. I'll Wait for You

**A/N**: OK. Here it is. The final chapter! I know it's been a while (just made it under the year mark) but I had a really hard time with this chapter. I must had started and restarted it a thousand times. I think a part of me just didn't want it to end. I'm actually kind of glad I waited. I got to incorporate a little S9 into the story, which was fun. Don't worry no spoilers. Well, I think you've waited long enough? Don't you? So without further ado--

**Chapter 10**

**I'll Wait for You**

Lois chewed on her bottom lip, anxiously. She chanced another quick glance at Clark. They'd been driving for approximately ten minutes and seventeen seconds, and Clark hadn't said two worlds her- hell the man hadn't uttered two syllables since they got in the truck! He just kept starring at the road, his brows furrowed, in concentration.

This was ridiculous! He was being passive aggressive- and broody. Annoyed, Lois attempted to, once again, wrench her trapped fingers from his grip. It was a vain effort. And she had no one to blame, but herself. She'd been the one to take his hand when they started driving. She'd thought it would console him for the semi long ride to the airport. She didn't expect him to clasp onto her hand like it was his only lifeline and never let go.

"Smallville, you're cutting off my circulation!"

That got his attention. "What? Oh, sorry!" He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't free her.

"Clark?" Lois ventured cautiously.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't take it anymore! Out with it. What's on your mind?"

He let out a breath, then opened his mouth, "I was just thinking-" there was a short pause, "I was thinking how much I'm going to miss you." He smiled weakly at her.

Lois immediately knew he was lying. How Clark had managed to keep his heritage a secret all these years was an amazing feat, because the man really couldn't lie to save his life! Biting back a reluctant sigh, Lois played dumb, like she had been for the last two weeks. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too, Smallville."

She was leaving today. Clark had insisted on driving her to the airport-, which was convenient since he'd spent the last fortnight practically living at her apartment. It was a miracle Marge hadn't called the cops on them in all that time, because Lois was pretty sure they made quite a lot of- er- noise during the night- And most mornings.

A frown spread across her lips. She'd gotten used to waking up in the morning in Clark's arms- she really was going to miss that. She found it easier to sleep when he was around, even with all of his comings and goings at all hours of the night.

He still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell her the truth, although he had made a valiant effort a couple of times in the last few days. He'd start out with "Lois there's something I need to tell you-" then it would just all go to hell from there.

On the bright side, she did end up seeing the more creative side of Clark Kent, like yesterday, when he'd not only claimed to occasionally wear dorky, thick-rimmed glasses, but had actually gone the extra mile and produced a pair for her to examine. Now, Lois knew that was a bunch of bull honky, but he looked so deliciously nerdy in them- she'd let it slide.

The time he'd told her about the Cheese of the Month Club? Not so much.

He wasn't going to tell her. She just had to face that fact. He wasn't ready for her to know, yet. Even though he'd told her she was 'the most trustworthy' person he knew and they'd been sleeping together for weeks.

She wondered if the latter was the reason he was holding back. They hadn't exactly sat down and had a discussion about the change in their relationship. Honestly, Lois wasn't sure she wanted to have that conversation, just yet. Was it fair of her to ask him to wait when she'd be gone for so long? Which brought her to her next, more depressing, realization: was it right of her to expect Clark to spill his most guarded secret to her when she was leaving him?

I mean, "Hey, Lois guess what? I'm the blur! Well have a nice trip!" probably wasn't the way he wanted to tell her- and truth be told it wasn't the way she wanted him to find out she already knew. "Oh, don't worry, Smallville I've known about that for a while now! I'll call you when I get to Paris!"

Lois exhaled heavily.

"You're turn," she felt, more than heard Clark say.

"My turn for what?"

"Spill, Lane. I know that sigh," He peeked down at her, "and that look."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I really hate that you know me like that."

"Lois-"

"It's nothing Clark, really, I'm just getting a bit jittery that's all." She lied with a lot more ease than he did. Was that a good thing? She didn't know.

The rest of the trip was silent, but not uncomfortable like it had been. Clark's strained features had relaxed somewhat and Lois wondered if this abrupt change of mood was being forced, in order to ease her apprehension. Could the man be any sweeter?

Damn him anyway!

If it weren't for him, Lois wouldn't have been debating calling her entire trip off for last several days. She couldn't remember how many times she'd picked up the phone and started dialing Perry's cell, only to talk herself out of it before she could finish punching in the number. She hated leaving- but she would regret it if she didn't go. This trip was a once in a lifetime chance for any aspiring reporter. And out of all the journalists at The Planet, Perry White had chosen her. God! It was invigorating, knowing that. How many of her colleagues had wished she would have some freak accident these past few weeks? How many opportunities like this came along in a career?

No. She was definitely going. Even though walking away from Clark was hard- but it wasn't forever and when she came back they'd pick up right where they left off. Maybe. Hopefully.

Six months_ was_ a long time-

Lois was jolted out her thoughts when the truck came to a violent, abrupt stop.

"Smallville!"

"We're here," he replied curtly, shoving the gear into park. Lois glared at him as she unbuckled her seat belt. He grabbed the bags she was checking onto the plane and Lois hoisted her carry-on over her shoulder.

Her flight didn't leave for a few hours and Clark insisted on staying with her until the minute she had to board. It was kind of nice to have company, though. Even if it wasn't pleasant company, per say.

"So is this how you're going to act for the next six months? Because I gotta be honest, Clark it's not very attractive." Lois told him while they were having coffee at the Starbucks in the terminal.

"I think I have the right to be a little moody today, don't you?" He replied.

"A little support wouldn't kill you," Lois muttered.

"I am being supportive- I'm just not happy about it." He said, taking a swig from his cup. "How would you feel if the roles were reversed?"

Lois smirked at him. "Well, for one thing Smallville- no offense, but the roles would never be reversed. I mean, c'mon choosing you over me for an assignment would be like- choosing a Comfort Inn when you could stay at a Hilton for the same price."

"Lois I'm serious," he locked his eyes onto hers. "What would you do if I left?"

The reporter bit her lip, thoughtfully, before she spoke. It wasn't a difficult question to answer. She'd had lots of experience with loved ones leaving her. "I'd try to understand why you were going. I'd keep reminding myself that this is what you wanted- that this is something that's important to you and I should be there for you because that's what you do when you care about someone. You put them first."

There was a moment of deafening silence as Clark absorbed her words, then he reached across the table with a heavy, reluctant sigh and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Lois. It's just that now that I finally have you- it feels like I'm losing you. I just wish we had more time, that's all."

Lois grinned and brought her hand up to soothingly rub his wrist and forearm. "It's not like the world's ending, Smallville. I'm not dying. I'm just going on a little extended vacation that's going to be a lot more business than pleasure."

"I'll wait for you."

Lois wondered how four simple words could have such a profound affect on her. For a moment, she was so flabbergasted she couldn't breathe. Her heart felt full and heavy in her chest, like it was about to burst. The sudden bout of emotion caught Lois so off guard she barely had time to blink away her tears.

No one had ever said that to her before. She'd always been the one everybody walked away from, hanging on to fleeting hopes and shallow promises as one by one the people she cared about took turns exiting from her life. She'd figured out a long time ago that waiting for someone wasn't only something easier said than done, but often led to heartache and resentment. And the last thing in the world she wanted was for Clark to resent her.

So, keeping her emotions in check, she told him, "You don't have to do that, Clark. I mean, chivalry dully noted and everything, but I don't want you to-"

"I know I don't have to," he interrupted, "I want to. Lois, you are the only one that I want."

"Hey kids!" Before Lois could answer, Perry White accompanied by a woman, Lois assumed was his wife, approached their table. The reporter was thankful for the interruption.

"Perry," Clark stood up and shook the older man's hand, "nice to see you again."

"Kent!" The senior reporter slapped Clark on the back, affectionately. "Lane." He turned his attention to Lois, before pulling out a chair for the woman. "I'd like you both to meet my wife, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. White," Lois extended her hand, politely.

"Alice, please," The older woman, smiled.

"So, you and Lane, huh?" Perry wasn't a man of subtlety.

"No!" Lois sputtered, "Clark and I are just-" she stumbled over her words. "Uh- we're not- I mean we're friends. He's here strictly for moral support." Telling a little white lie was easier than trying to explain her convoluted relationship with Clark. There was no way she was telling her mentor they were "lovers." That term had always made her gag, anyway. And calling the former farm boy her "boyfriend" was definitely out of the question, since she was abandoning him- so she went the "just friends" route, and ignored the wounded expression on Clark's face.

"Uh-huh," Perry replied, unconvinced, noting the strange looks the two young reporters exchanged. "Right."

"It's complicated," Clark answered, like it explained everything. Which in a way, it kind of did.

"Enough said," the senior journalist held up his hands as if surrendering and changed the subject quickly, "Alice and I are going to go grab a bite to eat, you two hungry?"

They ate at a bar near Perry and Lois's boarding gate. The food and drinks were overpriced but the ambiance was soothing and mellow. Alice insisted, that they pay for supper. Lois took the chance at dinner to ask Perry about some of his "rules of reporting" and get more information on what exactly they were going to be doing on their extended trip. Clark, for the most part, sat in silence, occasionally making polite small talk with Mrs. White, while Lois grilled Perry.

He couldn't help feeling a little burst of pride watching his 'Mad Dog Lane' prove, with gusto, just how she'd gotten branded with her infamous nickname. Though Perry didn't seem to mind in the least, in fact, he looked almost exhilarated, seeing the passion Lois had for her work, reverberating from the core of her very being.

Clark could empathize. He'd been there, professionally and personally. It was hard not to get completely enveloped in Lois. Her fervor and spirit were intoxicating. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to stare at her empty desk for half a year.

After they were finished eating and Lois's insatiable appetite for information was momentarily satisfied, Clark took her aside, telling their companions they'd up with them when it was time to board.

"Clark?" Lois stared up at his distressed face, concern reflecting in her hazel orbs.

He'd made a decision about twelve days ago- when he'd first woken up with Lois in his arms- Her face pressed against his shoulder her, her leg hitched over his thigh. He was going to tell her everything. How could he not? They'd just crossed a very intimate threshold- she deserved to know. He should have stopped her the night before, but he hadn't. He'd been selfish and he wasn't sorry for that. He wanted her. Always.

He'd thought it would be easy to tell her his secret. However, when the time came he'd chickened out. For two weeks he'd chickened out. He would start to tell her, then his throat would become dry and tight and his tongue would get heavy and thick, like he had a mouth full of sand. He was terrified. Knowing Lois her first reaction would be hurt, followed immediately by rage. But he couldn't put it off anymore. In a matter of minutes she'd be gone. Not forever, but long enough that to create a hollow feeling in his heart.

Clark grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to an intimate corner. The airport wasn't a quiet place and Clark knew he probably shouldn't be doing something like this somewhere so public, but-

"Lois, I have to tell you something before I lose my nerve," he whispered.

A look of alarm crossed over her features and she bit her lip. "Sounds serious."

"It is," he took a long ragged breath, "Lois, I've got a secret."

"We all do, Clark, " the reporter replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Is this a good secret or a bad secret?"

"Depends on your point of view, I guess."

"Well," she answered thoughtfully, "is it important that I know?"

"Yes."

"Then don't tell me, yet." Her reply caught him completely off guard.

"What?"

"I said, don't tell me. You're not exactly James Bond, Smallville. You having some big, important secret is monumental. You should definitely milk it for all it's worth." She smirked. "Besides a little mystery is good for the romance, especially one that's going to be temporarily long distance. We've got to keep it exciting somehow, right?" She couldn't let him tell her. Not here. Not now. It wasn't right. He shouldn't share something so personal with her when they didn't have time talk about it. She had to make sure it was something he really wanted to do, and not some ploy to get her stay with him.

Clark clucked his tongue and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I was just a friend here for moral support," Lois flinched. Ouch. That one stung a little bit. Why did her big mouth always come back and bite her in the ass?

"Sorry about that," she gave him a sheepish look. "I just didn't know what to say, we haven't really talked about- us."

Clark smoothed some of her wayward hair behind her ear, "I told you I'd wait for you, Lois. That should say it all."

Clark Kent was definitely no Cyrano, but he could sure as hell pull on the heartstrings when he needed too. If it had been anyone else Lois would have scoffed or rolled her eyes, but Clark's utterly genuine tone and smoldering sea green orbs made it impossible for her not to believe him.

She swallowed thickly, "I told you, you didn't have to. It's not fair of me to ask you to-"

"I didn't ask your permission. I was just informing you of what I intended to do."

"But-"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet any further protest, "I already told you, Lois. You're the only one I want. So when you come home, I'll be waiting right here for you."

She lunged for him. She couldn't help it. He was too perfect. She had to make sure he was real. She ran her hands through his hair and down his neck and shoulders. He was solid and warm. He pressed her body against him tightly, and took her lips with his, for a brief, hard chaste kiss. He didn't trust himself, to do anything more than that.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, mesmerized. The white noise of the busy airport seemed to fade into the back ground, till it disappeared completely; all Lois could hear were their collective labored breathing, as they both tried to memorize the other.

Clark spoke first, "We need to go- they're starting to board."

Lois nodded mutely, as he took her hand and they walked quickly toward the gate. Perry was kissing Alice good-bye, just as Lois and Clark made their appearance. "See you on the plane, Lane." The older man said, handing the flight attendant behind the desk his ticket and vanished around the corner. Alice sniffed a little and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"You'd think after so many years, I'd get used to it." She gave Lois and Clark a watery smile before she grabbed her purse and walked away,

Lois was determined not to say good-bye. Because that's not what this was. They were just starting out and this was just a little bump in the road that they would get past. She turned to Clark and hit him on the shoulder with her fist, playfully, "See you 'round, Smallville." All Clark could do was smile. "I hope that's a promise," he whispered, tugging on her wrist to bring her closer. She kissed him one final time then disappeared through the gate.

********

To her surprise, Perry had let her have the window seat. "I usually sleep through flights like these, so there's really no point in sitting by the window." He explained.

"Thanks." After putting her bag in the overhead compartment, Lois slumped into her seat. She grabbed a magazine and started leafing through it absent-mindedly. They had quite a few hours before the plane would touch down in Paris and she and Perry would take the connecting flight to Baghdad.

One of the stewardesses just announced over the intercom that there would be a slight delay, because the runway wasn't clear for take off, yet. Lois bit back a frustrated growl. That was ten extra minutes she could have spent with Clark! Irritated, Lois shut the magazine and began to ponder whether or not to buy headphones for the crappy in-flight movie. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone went off. Since the flight attendant hadn't made the announcement to turn off all electronic devices, Lois hadn't bothered to kill her cell, yet.

She glanced at her screen to see who was calling. Private number? Usually her anonymous sources were the only ones who blocked their number. Curious, Lois hit the talk button, "Lois Lane, Daily Planet." It was an automatic greeting.

The voice at the other end was low and sinister and all too familiar, "Hello, Lois. Miss me?"

Several things happened all at once: an icy shiver ripped violently through her body, leaving her stunned and frozen. Her breath caught so forcefully in her throat she almost gagged, and her was beating so fast against her ribcage it was painful. One thought echoed throughout her brain, _it wasn't possible._

This had to be some sick joke. But how- who? Why? This couldn't be real. It just couldn't! He was-

"That pretty boy of yours isn't the only one who's going to be waiting for you when you get back." The line went dead, but Lois couldn't force herself to move. She knew she was trembling. But she couldn't stop. He was supposed to be dead. They'd told her he was dead!

Dammit! She took several calming breaths, trying to force herself to relax, but his voice kept ringing in her ears- that same voice that haunted her nightmares and still made the blood run cold in her veins, even after almost a decade.

"You OK, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Perry observed his suddenly, pale companion with concern.

"Something like that," she whispered almost inaudibly, turning off her phone and shoving it back into her pocket. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but for the first time in weeks she was glad to be on that plane.

**END**

********

**A/N:** OK. Before you start pelting me with rotten fruit. Yes. There will be a sequel. I know I left a lot questions unanswered, but they will be resolved. I promise. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel, in the beginning, but I got it into my head over the Summer. So stay tuned for that. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but I"ll keep you posted. I'm hoping to have the first chapter written fairly soon-ish. Thank you so much for the support/feedback/comments. so please, even if you're a little miffed at me- leave me some love-- Or you know other stuff is good too. Just remember I'm sensitive.


End file.
